The Neverland's too big for the two of us
by Rem1991
Summary: Peter's found his other half. Remi Rouge and the lost girls. But they could not dislike each other more. Battling with love and hate, now they also much battle Hook--together! PeterXOC and RufioXOC lots of scenes with peter and OC
1. Peter Meets Remi

Ƿe†er Pan

Ƿe†er Pan

All children grow up… Except one.

The lost boy's fortress. Run by children and only children. All adults are pirates. They kill pirates. Such context can only lead to one such result. A mess. The walls were smeared with food and paint. The vines dangled in the most un usual places and the rooms leaked of never bugs. Inside these walls were silent and the windows were large, leading to the outside world called Never Land. Tonight, Peter Pan slept on his wooden chair that stood at the front of the heart of the fortress. He rested comfortably laying down with his feet over the chair and his hands behind his head. His green triangular hat rested on top of his eyes, blocking the moon's light from awakening him from his peaceful dream. He dreamt that night of stealing Hook's precious treasure and hiding it at the bottom of the Never Sea. The same dream as the night before. Pan was the prince of Never Land and there is no end to fun for a child. There was always more games to play and more fights to enjoy but what the Prince of Never Land craved deep inside his heart was a new adventure.

"Peter!" Nibs called. Nibs had a warm fur hat on top of his head always and a matching pair of shirts and shorts of brown, made from Mangaraie tree bark. Nibb's plans the battles and plays an important role in the Lost Boys. Nibs, tonight, had a face of excitement and worry plastered on his face, most likely caused by a piece of thin brown paper he held in his hands.

He had found the letter in between the yellow beaks of Nubbler's parrot. Nubbler was a pirate, one of the most disturbing ones of all.

His hands, on backwards he was a trustworthy follower to Captain Hook. "Peter!" Nibs called again. Peter raised his hat and looked groggily at Nibs.

"What?" Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"A letter from Hook." Nibs replied, handing the letter to his trustful leader.

"Hook?!" Peter's eyes brightened as he grabbed the letter from Nibs' hand.

On the letter, written neatly in dark red ink.

_Dear Pan,_

_You're presence is required to the request of one's dignity. I challenge you to a duel to the death, ending this imperious rivalry between us both. Meet me at dawn at the Jolly Roger. _

_From your arch nemesis, Captain James Hook _ ʡ

The font, curvaceous and the words, taunting. But nothing excited Peter more than a challenge to a duel.

"Oh, I can beat that old cod fish." Peter said contentedly, sitting back in his chair with a smile on his face.

Tinkerbelle flew to his side and laughed without a sound escaping her lips, just the jingle of a few silver belles that was her golden honeycomb fairy dust.

†

Not far away, On the surface of the Never sea, Hook and Smee walked across the Jolly Roger as Blue Eyed Ed played a dark and mischievous tone of music on his chocolate brown colored violin.

"Oh its beautiful captain, its beautiful." Smee laughed with his head up in the air.

"Yes… It is quite fetching isn't it?" Hook wrapped his ebony colored mustache around his silver hook.

"Invite Pan, fight him, and then kill him!" Smee laughed again at the thought. Hook sat down in his red velvety throne, bordered with pure Never Gold.

"Alas my dear Smee, I have yet to overcome my dear victory of killing Pan." Hook sighed dramatically.

"Oh no Cap'n!" Smee reassured his leader and rubbed his shoulders softly for comfort. "Tomorrow, you will. Tomorrow, you shall."

"Yes… I suppose so." Hook gave a look not so joyful. "Did I tell you about my dream Smee?"

"No captain, I don't believe you have."

"I dreamt…" Hook looked at blank space, as if having his dream again. "I dreamt the tip of my hook, brushing across Pan's neck." He inspected his hook, admiring the silver reflection of himself.

"That's beautiful captain." Smee sat down and listened intentively.

"Let me finish my story, Smee."

"Sorry capt'n." Smee's face turned a little saddened.

"Where was I?" Hook thought. "Aaah, yes. I was just about to slide my blade across Pan's neck." He smiled. "Just as I was about to slide my blade across Pan's neck,

a child had stopped me."

"A child? Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"A child, Smee. A young girl in fact. She freed Pan and together defeated me, leaving me to my doom once again!" Hook threw his right hand and dug his hook into the wood of his desk in a mere instant.

"Captain…" Smee paused and looked into the air emptily. "You don't suppose…"

Hook looked at Smee for a bit and they both thought the same thought.

"No… Couldn't be." Hook laughed. Smee also began to laugh, mimicking his majesty's joy.

†

Never Land's sun had risen behind the large green mountain and it smiled at the glories land before him. Tonight, the day of the duel. Pan flew across the Never Forest, and dived into the Never Sea, jetting across the water like a torpedo. He flew up from the water's surface, making his way to the Jolly Roger.

"Today is the day Peter Pan!" Hook laughed greatly as he awoke from his deep sleep. By then, Peter had already passed the Jolly Roger and hid behind their snow white sails. The eager pirates surrounded Hook as they awaited the fight of the century. They talked amongst themselves while they all waited for Pan to make is signature arrival.

"Ah ha! Old Hook!" Peter flew up and dived down with a smile. He rested his feat on the wooden boards of the Jolly Roger with his trusty knife in one hand.

"Come forth, young bait." Hook said as he lunged forward with his sword pointing directly at Pan. But Peter sprung just in time, and landed softly behind Hook.

"Codfish!" Peter laughed as he poked Hook on the back. Hook turned around just after Peter had moved in front of Hook. When Hook looked forward, Peter gave him a wise punch on the nose, tossing Hook backwards into Smee.

"Cap'n!" Smee yelled as the two fell to the floor. The crew had gasped and cursed at Pan, hiding their secrets laughs inside, away from Hook to spot.

"Get out of my way, Smee!" Hook pushed Smee as he stood up groggily. Peter smirked as Hook raised his sword, about to attack once again.

"Lets get 'em, Tink." Peter said as Tinkerbelle flew in circles around Pan.

Peter threw his arm back, about to throw his knife deep into Hook's body but just as he was about to let go… Another knife had flew in, between Pan and Hook. The knife had crossed the two as it dug itself deep into the opposite wall of the Jolly Roger. The two paused and looked at each other confusedly.

"Cap'n!" Smee yelled loudly as he pointed at the western sky. The crew as well as Pan and Hook looked at the direction. In an instant, a girl had flew in with a small sword and clashed blades with Hook. The crew widened their eyes. The girl was Pan's age, long hazel brown hair and glowing green eyes. She wore a sea foam green shirt and shorts with a transparent skirt above it. A golden light flew around her, leaving traces of bright yellow dust. A fairy to be certain but not Tinkerbelle.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Hook said as he pushed his blade forward and the girl flew back. She smiled and clashed blades again. "Back from the dead?!" Hook laughed.

"Its Remi Rouge!" A crew member yelled.

"Huh?!" Pan looked at her curiously but extremely irritated.

"I have merely been in the Never Forest!" She flew up and dove her small sword down at Hook. He moved to the right just in time and avoided the painful blow. "I hope you haven't gotten used to my time away, James Hook!" She laughed.

"So my dream spoke of truth. You are back!" Hook said while catching his breath. "And your posy comes with you I suppose?" Hook swung his hook back and threw his arm forward to stab her in deep.

"Yes they have! And they are ready to fight you! Codfish!" She blocked the hook with her sword. Remi's fairy flew around Hook and he sneezed as he inhaled the glowing yellow dust.

"Codfish!?" Pan raised his voice but no one paid attention. Nobody paid any attention. This was humiliating and foreign to Peter.

"Haha! You get him Christabelle!" Remi laughed cheerfully at her fairy, Christabelle. Christabelle was a male fairy and wore green shorts and a green shirt. He had short blonde hair and he laughed along with Remi but, like Tinkerbelle, having only the sound of jingling silver bells rising from him as he was a fairy and fairies have too small a voice to be heard that easily.

"Can it be? This girl I see before me whom I have not seen in many years, Remi Rouge? My greatest enemy?" Hook asked.

"Greatest enemy!?" Peter grew red with anger. Remi flew up high into the sky and dove head first, about to greet Hook with a tantalizing thrust of a blade through his body but Pan had flew in and collided his knife with her's. He pushed her back and she looked at him curiously and irritated.

"This is my fight!" Pan yelled and flew up to her level.

"Your fight!?" Remi raised her voice as well. The crew turned heads as they quarreled. Her fairy kicked fairy dust into Pan's eyes.

"Hey!" Pan yelled and directed his attention back to the irritating girl. "Who are you anyways?!"

"I am Remi Rouge! Who are you!?" Remi pointed at him.

"I am Peter Pan!" Peter crossed his arms.

Christabelle and Tinkerbelle approached each other and the two fairies explained each side. Peter and Remi watched as the two pixies before them talked as adults and the two slightly blushed red from how they had been approaching the situation immaturely.

Christabelle nodded his head and soon went close to Remi's ear and explained everything. And Tinkerbelle had done the same.

"Mhm…" Remi nodded.

"Ya…" Peter nodded.

"Lost _boys!?_" Remi shouted.

"Lost _girls!?_" Peter glowed bright red from anger.

They both exchanged glares but Remi turned her head and gasped. "W-wait!"

Peter looked as well. "Hah!?" He saw the Jolly Roger had already made it's way around Never Land.

"Till we meet again! My two great and worthy opponents." Captain Hook bowed with his hat in his left hand.

"Opponent-S?!" Remi said with annoyance.

The two looked at each other again. "Ugh!" Pan and Rouge groaned and turned ways.

"Who does she think he is?!" Peter said as he flew swiftly to the eastern side of Never Land.

"He acts as if he owns Never Land!" Remi flew to the western side and thought aggravating thoughts about the boy she had just met.

"I have never felt this mad in my life!" Peter faced Tinkerbelle and said loudly.

"I hate him more than Hook!" Christabelle jolted at her statement.

Remi flew to her fortress hidden in the middle of long Wicchentrea trees. The Wicchenterea trees are the original home trees for fairies. This Never fact give the Lost Girl's the advantage of beauty and bliss when the three moons of Never Land rise to sky. The crisp brown tree bark enwrapped in a soft blurred glow of gold and as the fairies fly, they leave traces of dotted yellow in the sky.

"Lost girls!" Remi and Christabelle opened the large wooden door to the Lost Girl fortress and as Remi opened it, a sharp silver arrow point with a strong wooden stick had flew forward and struck the rims of the door, barely missing Remi's head.

"Not now Emily." Remi said as she entered their home.

"My bad." Emily sat on a chair comfortably. She had long black hair and a portion of it was purple and hid her right eye. She had streaks of orange that dropped like the waterfalls of the great Never Forest. She wore a sleeveless white shirt stained with paint and soil, a long white cotton coat that she had stolen from Peg Leg Patrick was worn on top. Her red shorts were tied together with black leggings that helped keep her slingshots and water guns in place. Emily fidgeted with a necklace made out of crocodile teeth and phoenix feathers.

"Lost girls! I have an announcement." Remi raised her finger and said. Christabelle nodded. Remi opened her mouth, about to speak. "Hold on, where's Weed?" She placed her finger on her lower lip.

"I'm here!" Weed hung from the ceiling and dropped her head down while her feet dangled on the rims of their wooden ceiling. Weed wore fur ears that were expressed in the shape of cat ear's to best suit her personality. Her hair was brown with blonde edges that flew as she did while she would jump from roof to roof.

"Great. Now! You wont believe what I have come across my dear lost girls!" Remi shook her head and clutched her fist as she remembered Pan's irritating voice.

As Remi had said, Peter Pan had just entered his fortress. He opened the door and as he did, a silver blade flew to his right side, almost piercing his head.

"Not now Rufio." Pan said with content.

"Hey, sorry Pan the man." Rufio stood up with a smile. Rufio folded his arms that were wrapped in different leather bracelets that some had chains dangling from the side. Unlike the bracelets, his hair stuck straight up in three directions and the tips of them were died bright red like his fire like personality. His jeans had countless numbers of rips that showed off his red boots miraculously.

"Lost boys assemble!" Pan yelled with a stomp of his foot on the floors of Never Land.

"I have to tell you all of the most horrible…" Pan said and the Lost boys gasped.

"Disgusting…" Remi said and the Lost girls gasped.

"And vile creature to ever fly the skies of Never Land." Pan said lastly.

"What is it, Remi?" Flip, the short black haired lost girl asked.

"They call her Remi…" Peter sat down on his chair.

"…Pan." Remi told the girls.

"Not only does she think she is Hook's one rival!" Pan threw his fist on the arm rests of his wooden throne.

"They have their own group! The Lost Boys!" Remi yelled with anger.

"Boys!?" The lost girls repeated.

"Girls!?" The lost boys repeated.

"EW!" The two groups both said.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Slightly came at Peter's right side and asked with worry.

"There is only one thing to do about it!" Remi rubbed her chin.

"We fight!" Peter stood up and raised his hand. The lost boys cheered and jumped up and down.

"Wait!" Dot interrupted and waved her fair hands up and down. Dot had two ponytails that wrapped her blonde hair neatly without a single strand of hair out of place.

"What is it Tootles?" Pan flew next to Tootles, the tubby red haired Lost boy.

"Pan was fighting Hook was he not? Whose to say they are evil?! If anyone is evil it is Hook! Our whole lives were meant to have fun and play games but Hook had been in the way of it all! Pan and Rouge versus Hook!" Dot stomped her foot on the ground.

The two groups thought for a minute.

"Dear Tootles, you say that only because you have not met these Lost Girls. We meet them! And you will see who is the one that is in the way of our fun." Peter threw his knife as it stabbed the wall that stood right behind Tootles.

"We meet them at dawn tomorrow." Remi sat down in her wooden chair and the group nodded.

Christabelle was sent to the fortress of the Lost Boys to give them a letter from Remi Rouge. Christabelle flew in as Pan and his boys spoke of the conflict that was the Lost Girls. The fairy made his way in through the window.

"Speak of the devil." Pan said with a sigh as he saw the fairy that he remembered to be the strange glowing light that stood by the aggravating roach dressed as a girl. Christabelle hit Pan on the head multiple times with the letter and Pan squinted his eyes and took the letter from the fairy's hands while rubbing his head. Pan unrolled the hazel colored thin piece of paper, careful not to retrieve their cooties. He read the thin black writing.

_Dear Peter Panty, _

_We think that it is best we meet before we kill you. We will be at the Never Waterfall tomorrow at dawn, we expect you and your boys to be there._

_From, Remi Rouge and the Lost Girls_

Peter crushed the letter in his hand and grew red with anger. "Oh their good… But not that good!" He ripped it in half.

†

The next day had come and soon came dawn. Peter had not slept that night. He sat by his window with his chin resting on the palm of his hand, thinking about that irritating girl. Tinkerbelle flew before his eyes with a smile but he made no response, not even noticing at the time her existence. Tinkerbelle dimmed and sighed sadly.

"Peter!" The two lost boy twins came into Peter's room. Peter turned around.

"It is dawn! It is dawn!" The two twins said once again in unison.

"I've been counting the seconds." Peter smirked and flew out his window. "Lost Boys! Assemble!"

The lost boys came within and instant, ready for take off.

They walked through the forest trees and the smell of pliable rain water was growing stronger. They had reached the river.

"Haha! I accept you challenge-…" Peter paused when he saw no one around him.

"A… prank?" Slightly scratched his head.

"No, they will come. Until then… brace yourselves." Peter said. The sound of rushing water was now loud and the crow of different Never Birds surrounded the boys.

"It cant be that bad. They _are _just _girls _aren't they?" Rufio said confidently. Just then, an arrow flew from behind the forest of trees on another side of the forest.

"Wait… you did say _girls _right?! Because I'm not fighting no monsters." Rufio yelled at Pan.

"Emily!" Olly, the spiky haired lost girl yelled.

"Emily, calm down!" Flip pulled Emily's arms to hold her from killing the boys already before having meeting them.

"My hate for men burns with the fires of a thousand suns!" Emily said as she tried to break through the grasps of Flip. They emerged from the trees and showed themselves. There were now two rivaled groups before each other.

"And what took you so long?" Pan stood before the Lost boys.

"Our leader slept a little late…" Olly said while playing with her spiky blue hair. Then Weed came forward with Remi on her back sleeping deeply. Pan sighed at his disappointment.

"Remi!" Weed yelled. Remi still slept. Weed then dropped Remi on the floor.

"HUH WHAT?!" Remi woke up and rubbed her eyes as Christabelle circled her making sure she was alright. Her blurry vision came clear and she saw Pan before her.

She stood up groggily and spoke as if she were half asleep. "Ah, Panty! Here at last eh?" She took out her knife.

"You're the one that's late!" Pan yelled.

"That's the leader?" Nibs whispered to Tootles.

"She's normally more up and at it but she didn't sleep tonight." Olly explained.

"See, now this'll jolt her up." Emily stood next to the dizzy Remi and whispered in her ear. "WAKE UP!!" Emily yelled so loudly that the birds that rested so peacefully on the branches of the Never trees flew away to another forest.

"HUH?" Remi became more alert. "Pan! I see it is already dawn!" Remi put her hands on her hips. Rufio spotted Emily's bow and arrow and stepped forward.

"Are you the one who shot at me?" Rufio pointed.

"Are you the one with morning breath?! Get some Never Mints or something!" Emily pointed back at Rufio.  
"Okay that's it. Pan, a fight to the finish!" Rufio raised his voice.

"I agree! Our win means our rights! You back away from Hook!" Remi yelled. "Right girls!" She waited for an answer but got none. She turned around and saw them with ignorant faces.

"Rouge… We agree with Dot. We want peace." Flip scratched her head.

"Peace!?" Remi and Pan yelled.

"Very well! You fight for peace, and we fight for victory!" Pan raised his hand up and Tinkerbelle stuck her tongue out at the lost girls.

"And victory we will get!" Rufio yelled as he and Emily stepped forward.

"Ru-fi-o!" The lost boys yelled. "Ru-fi-o!" They yelled again. "Ru-fi!" they repeated. "OOOH!" They cheered.

Rufio smirked once he heard silence from Emily's group. She turned around for some support.

Olly was staring at the majestic waterfall. Weed was playing with a white Never Cat. Dot sat on the ground with her thumb in her mouth. Flip yawned and scratched her head. And Remi laid on the floor with tears in her eyes. "Peace?...Peace? With Pan?" Remi repeated.

"Wait, Slightly, is _that _the leader or is the leader the girl who is exactly like Rufio?" Tootles tilted his head.

"Oh ya!?" Emily yelled. "E-mi-ly! E-mi-ly! E-mi-…" She waited for a response..

"……Oh! Um… Lee!!" Dot yelled with a fist in the air.

"Some group you got there huh?" Rufio laughed.

"The fight starts now!" Emily grabbed an arrow from her back and placed it on the string of her bow all within an instant. She pulled it back, and unleashed the arrow from it's place. Rufio grabbed his blade and blocked the arrow from piercing him. Rufio raised his blade and lowered his arms, dropping the blade. Emily backed off and clashed his sword with the blade of her arrow. They clashed blades continuously in different directions. Rufio pushed her towards the waterfall and Emily looked back and saw the rough violent waters.

"Hey Rufio? I hope it hurts" Emily said with struggle keeping her balance.

"What?" said Rufio, pushing her to the waters.

"This!" Emily then raised her right leg and kicked Rufio where the sun don't shine. He groaned in pain and dropped to the floor.

"Ooh!" the lost boys looked at Rufio with pitty.

"She did it." The lost girls laughed.

"Did what!? Why did just a kick stop him?!" Remi yelled.

"I do _not _understand why you are our leader!" Weed yelled at Remi.

"Save him his death! You have already given him a much stronger pain." Pan raised his hand. Emily nodded and shot Rufio a look as she passed him.

"Alas! We have our peace but that does not mean that our hatred is over, Peter!" Remi pointed at him with her right hand and her left hand on her hip.

"And you really believe that a girl can beat the almighty Pan?" Peter said with confidence.

"Ugh! That's it!" Remi yelled and pounced on Peter.

"I guess that's why she's the leader." Slip said to herself. Peter and Remi rolled on the floor and Remi was on top of Peter.

"W-what are you doing?!" Peter blushed bright red.

"I, am warning you! Do not under estimate me!" Remi yelled.

Peter covered his bright red face. Then all of a sudden, Tinkerbelle came in and pulled Remi's hair and pulling her away from Pan.

"Hey!" Remi yelled. Christabelle came in and pushed Tinkerbelle from hurting Remi. "She did that on purpose!" Pan stood up and put his hands behind his head.

"Aw, she's just jealous. All girls get like that around me." Peter smiled and said arrogantly. Just then, Christabelle came and kicked some fairy dust into Peter's face making him sneeze greatly, throwing him backwards.

"And Christabelle gets like that around _me._" Remi smiled.

"How great for you." Peter stood up. Peter looked and Remi and flew around her. "Alas! We, the Lost Boys, have lost this ghastly duel! As a result, peace is in your favor." Peter Pan took his hat and bowed before the lost girls and Remi. Olly swooned to the floor to the charming words of Peter.

"And we accept it graciously!" Remi flew as well. "My dear Pan, though my sword will not be drawn, my hate can still burn." Remi and Pan glared at each other with Remi's hands on her hips and Peter with his arms crossed.

"Remi!" Dot whispered, loud enough for Remi to hear. Remi turned her head. Dot motioned for her to go to Peter. "Peace remember!" Dot said again.

"Ugh…" Remi slouched.

"Peter!" Nibs said as well. "Peace, Peter!, Peace!" Tootles said. Peter rolled his eyes and turned around, face to face with Remi.

Swan Lake- this isn't my idea of fun

Peter Pan: back faced to Remi, arms folded _She looks conceited. _

Remi: back faced to Peter, arms folded _And what a bummer_

Peter: _And worse, girls never give a punch or box._

Remi: blows hair away from eye _They think we're sissies, oh ya! Well they are losers! _

Remi and Peter: _If I get lucky I'll get chicken pocks._

Peter: bows to Remi with a fake smile "So happy you could come."

Remi: curtsies to Peterwith a fake smile "So happy to be here."

Peter and Remi: Bother turn around again towards their lost group _How I'd like to run… _

Remi: turns head around "This is not my idea…"

Peter: turns head around "This isn't my idea of fun!"

Switch scenes to somewhere in the Never Jungle

Peter and Remi are tumbling down a hill in fights

Dot: Walking side by side with Peter "Well they seem to get along quite nicely."

Tootles: "We must join forces to kill Hook quick!"

Dot: "Oh, why Tootles! That's the point! Precisely! Its such good fun and politics."

Tootles: "So happy we agree."

Dot: "I think we've got a deal! You know, Remi's quite a catch!"

Tootles: "This is my idea…"

Dot: "No! This is _my _idea! Of a match!...Hook versus Remi and Pan!"

Switch scenes to the Lost Girl's fortress

Remi sitting on her window sill while the Lost Girls stood outside the fort waiting for Remi to come down.

Skittles: "Good heavens Rem! Don't doddle! We cant keep Peter waiting!"

Remi: emotionless face as she looks at her finger nails "But Weed! I haven't brushed my hair and you know I get sea sick."

Switch scenes to Lost Boy's fortress

Peter sitting on his thrown throwing his knife at a stick figure drawing of Remi.

Slightly: "They soon will be arriving… Is that the respect your showing?"

Peter: rested his chin on his fist as his elbow rested on his arm rest with Tinkerbelle flying around him "Don't make me Look at her face again, I swear I'm gonna be sick!"

Switch scenes to the south side of Never Land as they all spoke

Flip and Nibs talk as Flip made a heroic pose on a gray rock

Flip: "Imagine Hook's defeat that we have intended."

Nibbs: smiling evilly "Splendid."

Switch scenes to the Never Jungle

Peter and Nibs are sliding down the curvy branches with Remi following close behind.

Peter: "We've tried quite hardly but we just cant loose her!"

Remi: "Hey fellas wait up!"

Nibbs: running with Peter towards a long tree to the top branch "Hurry come make some speed!"

Peter: watching her trying to keep up as his and Nibs rested on the highest branch "When picking teams, I'd never choose her."

Nibbs: Letting down a piece of paper that read 'NO GIRLS' "You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read."

Remi: folding her arms as she watched from the bottom of the tree "This really isn't fair."

Peter and Nibs: high tone, mimicking a girl's voice "We really couldn't care."

Remi: flying up to where they are and kicks them out of the branch. Peter flying up before falling to the ground but Nibs falling down and hitting his body to the ground. "Boys, its all or none!"

Remi: resting on the branch while looking down mischievously "This is my idea…"

Nibbs: paining "This isn't my idea of fun…"

Switch scene to another part of the Never Jungle

Rufio and Emily clashing swords sharply as they are having another sword fight.

Rufio: _She always talks me into having sword fights._

Switch scenes to the indian's village.

Emily laughs flirtatiously with the Indian Guard

Rufio: watching with crossed arms and his back to the indian's tent _She's always flirting with the Never Guardss._

Peter: nudges Rufio "I think you sorta kinda like her, fess up."

Switch scenes to Never Jungle

Rufio and Emily are playing cards on the ground

Rufio: "I'd like her better if she'd loose at cards."

Rufio: looks at his deck confidently and puts them down "Four sevens and a ten."

Emily: puts hers down. (her cards: all aces) "I guess I've won again."

Rufio: slouches "Every time she's won!"

Emily: smirking with her chin on her palm "This is my idea."

Rufio: "This isn't my idea of fun!"

Switch scenes to another part of the Never Jungle

Peter watching Remi as she slept groggily on the branch of a spiral tree.

Peter: crossing his arms with his back against a near by tree. _She's a klutz, a fool, and idiot. I hate being united… _

Switch scenes to another part of the Never Jungle

Remi flies around Peter while she plays tag with Christabelle.

Peter: blushes _But whenever she comes this way I seem to get a little red… _

Switch scenes to the beach of Never Land.

Remi flew down the Never Beach but stopped when she saw Peter raise his sword and fly about as he told the Lost Boys a great adventure story.

Remi: _He is so conceited. I'd hate to be united… _

Switch scenes to the Never Forest

Peter grabbed Remi's hand while he played tag with the Lost Boys.

Remi: _But whenever he holds my hand I always feel embarrassed._

Switch Scenes to Dot's room

Dot writes a letter in her room beneath a candle light.

Dot: "What if Remi doesn't join forces with Peter?"

Switch Scenes to Tootle's room (Messy with food and paint on the walls)

Tootles reads the letter and has a surprised face

Tootles: writes messily on the paper. "Urge her!"

Switch Scenes to --SCENE HALF SPLIT-- first half: Remi's room. Second half: Peter's room.

Remi and Peter have their backs rested on the walls.

Remi and Peter: "Never Land is too small for the two of us"

Remi and Peter: fiddling with something in their room. Remi: A branch of holly on the side of her bed. Peter: A dead leaf hanging from his roof. "we've known that ever since we've met."

Remi and Peter: Looking away "Ever since the day at the Jolly Roger…"

Peter: sits on his throne with a slouch "There've been pushing and annoying hints."

Remi: sits on her throne and blows a few strands of hair away from her face. "I've got bruises with their finger prints."

Peter: looks down as he thinks of Remi. "And I can do so much better I am sure."

Remi: looks down. "He's so immature…"

Switch Scenes to the South side of Never Land

Tootles and Dot on each side of a gray rock.

Tootles and Dot: "And now we know that these two will not join forces."

Dot: looking down disappointedly "They will not though it means defeating Hook."

Tootles: raises hands. "I do not get them! Why will they not join forces."

Dot: "All this time we've wasted and Hook is still alive."

Tootles: sighs "This is my idea…"

Dot: sighs "This is my idea…" Dot sighed.

Tootles: eyes widen as he has a great idea. "I have an idea and what a joyous and what a brilliant notion! How great! I have a great idea! Such a good idea! What a great idea! Of! Fun!" jumps up happily.

"Dot! I have a great idea." Tootles jumped up and down.

"What is it Tootles?" Dot stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Pan and Rouge have been so violent and hateful with each other because they have not been able to experience the brotherly love that us lost boys have shared." Tootles walked in circles.

"Brotherly love?" Dot repeated.

"Yes!" Tootles pointed.

"Tootles! I have never seen you so energetic! Tell me!" Dot begged.

"We all join forces! Pan and Rouge! The leaders of the lost children! We join fortresses, then we exchange friendships, and then… We fight Hook!" Tootles raised his hand.

"Its brilliant!" Dot rubbed her chin mischievously. "Such a plan could never go wrong."

The next morning, the light had peered through the small gaps of the wooden boards that was the wall, the light had graced the surface of Remi's eye and she awoke. She stood up and rubbed her eyes. She heard some talking outside her room.

"Hn?" She was about to stand up but then someone grabbed her from behind.


	2. Remi and Peter, difficult partnership

She turned around and saw that it was Peter with his hand over her mouth

She turned around and saw that it was Peter with his hand over her mouth. "W-what are you doing in my room?!" He flew up.

"Hush! I followed my lost boys here and they are talking to your girls." Peter said. Peter flew towards the walls for a more accurate listening of their conversation, he held Remi's hand, urging her to do the same. They both put their ears on the wooden walls and listened closely. Through a small gap between two wooden boards that light had peered through, Peter could see the Lost girls and Boys talking amongst themselves whispering. Remi moved her ear in different places of the wall, listening…

"Remi…Peter……Now!...Hook…..then we……Defeat……fun!" Was the only words that Peter could hear.

"I cant hear them!" Remi said quietly so that only Peter could hear. Remi hovered above the floor slowly flying upwards. If Remi was to fly a bit higher, and hit her head on the wall, making many things fall as their house was not very well built.

"Remi No!" Peter said quietly. Christabelle then flew around Peter and kicking fairy dust in Peter's face. "Hey!"

"What was that?" They heard Flip yell.

"Don't tell me she's awake." Rufio's voice was heard. Peter made a worried face and quickly took Remi.

"Hey, put me down!" Remi said.

"They're going to find us." Peter carried Remi with his hand under her knees and his other hand on her back. He flew out the other exit as Tinkerbelle and Christabelle followed close behind. He hid in the farthest branch of the closest tree. They both looked down quiet as the clouds as the lost children looked around.

"No one's here." The twins said in unison proudly.

"Wait where Remi?" Emily said with her hands on her hips.

"Darn it." Pan said quietly with his eyes closed in regret of his stupidity. He flew down still with Remi slowly.

"Ah there you are!" Weed pointed.

"And they've already joined forces!" Slightly pointed at how he held her. The two beamed bright red and moved away from each other quickly.

"We have most certainly not!" Peter said. Tinkerbelle nodded in denial of her admiration's new fixation.

"Aw shoot, that means we do have to go through with that stupid plan." Nibs sat down on the rock behind him and slouched.

"Plan? What plan?" Remi turned around.

"Nuh-uh! Nibs! Don't listen to 'em. We are not going to go through with it." Emily folded her arms.

"Amen." Rufio sighed.

"Lost boys you tell me now what plan you speak of!" Peter raised his finger.

"Peter don't you see! Defeating Hook is only one friendship away!" Olly raised her hands.

"I choose to do that alone! Without the help of _girls._" Peter tisked.

"Sure, whatever you say Peter." Olly softened her eyes and swooned to the floor.

"Ugh, Olly!" Dot rolled her eyes. "Tootles and I think that we all should work as one team living under the same roof on Never Land!"

"Tootles?" Peter turned his head towards Tootles demonically. Tootles saw Peter and fell to his knees. Tootles took an arrow from Emily's back.

"Hey!" Emily yelled.

Tootles took the arrow and handed it to Peter. He closed his eyes. "Go on Peter. Strike. Strike true." Tootles closed his eyes. Peter took the arrow and threw his hand back to stab him in the heart.

"Peter, no!" Remi grabbed Peter's wrist before it went any farther. "What on earth are you doing?!"

"Tootles has brought a disgraceful idea into the lost boys' heads! If Pan will not do it then I shall!" Rufio drew his sword slowly.

"No! As your leader I order you to draw back your weapon!" Remi flew up slowly, just hovering above the floor. "Or I will be the one forced to draw my sword!"

"You ain't my leader. Pan's my leader." Rufio smirked.

"Remi, are you saying you are willing to live under the same roof until you decide to join forces?" Dot looked up with hope glistening in her blue eyes.

"No!" Peter broke through the children and drew his sword. "A fight to settle this once and for all." He turned his wrist. Christabelle flew kicked some fairy dust into Peter's face and he replied with a sneeze. Tinkerbelle stuck her tongue out and flew around Peter lovingly.

"You read my mind." Remi drew her knife and got into position. He looked into the movements of her eyes, bright and luminescent of neon green. His eyes, a golden shade.

The children surrounded them in awe. Christabelle and Tinkerbelle tried to stop them both, tugging on the sleeves of their shirts but Flip took the two fairies by their wings.

"Let them do as they please." Flip said calmly as the two fairies struggles to get free of her grasp.

"Mother and father are fighting again… I don't want either of them to die…" Tootles weaped.

"Don't fret Tootles. This is just a fight for ego. No blood will shed." Emily smiled.

Peter switched the knife from one hand to another, confusing her with his swift movements he leaped forward, clashing weapons with her. A few sparks of metal flew like fairy dust. Remi pushed forward, making his fly back to his place. Remi twirled to her right, moving behind him trying to attack. He dodged her strike with a smirk following close behind. Remi flew up into the air as he also did, they clashed weapons continuously.

"This fight is going no where!" Emily yelled at them.

"Emily…" Remi said frustratedly as she fought. "Stay… Out of this!" She pushed him back.

"Why cant you just except that adding Peter in our side, we could finally defeat Hook." Emily yelled. Remi dodged Peter's strike and flew down to Emily's level.

"Because he is as bad as Hook is! And you cant see it!" Remi yelled. The two quarreled as Peter grew impatient, waiting for his opponent in the sky.

"Bad or not! I will sword you through!" Peter pulled back the end of the knife with his finger and let go, making the blade swerve towards Remi.

Remi gasped and quickly flew out of it's way, the blade however continued to swerve and hit her long hazel hair. It cut through almost all of it, except for the front locks. The crowd gasped as locks of her hair fell to the ground. She paused, mouth slightly open in shock. She felt the back of her hair, empty.

Peter gasped, Never Land was silent…

"Remi?" Dot and Flip both said.

"I.." Remi grasped the hair from the back of her head. It was up to her shoulders.

"R-remi?" Peter flew down. "I."

"What have you done!?" Weed screamed.

"Its just hair! I never intended to anything of the kind!" Peter defended himself, making up for the silence of the lost boys.

"Just hair? Don't you know that hair is the pride of girls. It's a sign of femininity." Emily pointed at him. Peter looked at Remi with a heavy weight of guilt dropped on to his shoulders.

"Hey Rem. I-." Peter reached his hand towards her.

Remi kicked her feet off the ground and flew into the air, getting lost in the clouds.

"Remi!" Peter angrily followed her and flew as well. "Remi!" He continued to call her name.

Remi flew to the shores of Never Land, groggily walking towards a large gray rock that was buried half way through by sand, hitting the waves of the ocean gently. She rested her back against the rock , panting greatly from tire. Peter followed and stopped just before walking too close to her, he had also been panting just as she did.

"Listen, I-" Peter said in between breaths.

"You cut my hair!" Remi yelled, still holding on the hair she had left.

"Its just hair!" Peter yelled back, starting to forget the fact that it was his fault and the act that he was planning to do now was supposed to be an act of apology and regret.

"I… I know but." Droplets of tears started to fall from her eyes. "still…" She cried like a child, lifting her hands to her eyes. She fell to the ground, letting the sand scratch against her legs as she sat down.  
"Don't cry…" Peter groaned and scratched his head.

The sounds of her cries reverbrated across the stones and boulders of the sea and made Peter blush more.

"Listen." Peter scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to cut your hair like that. It was an accident."

Remi sniffed and wiped the last few drops of tears from her eyes.

"Okay, let me show you something." Peter took Remi and carried her on his back as he flew to the deepest part of the Never Land's oceans.

"W-what are you doing?" Remi whispered, quite curious. Peter stopped above the surface of the sea and let her hover on her own. He pointed at the reflection of the water.

"See. Its still you. You look just like you did before." Peter smiled. Remi looked into the reflection curiously, admiring and yet questioning her new look.

"Peter?" Remi said, without looking up.

"Ya?" He replied, looking at her from her right.

"I hate you. But. I will consider what the lost children had been saying now."

"A-are you serious?" Peter lost his balance a bit and dipped his bottom in the water clumsily.

"Y-yes… I am." Remi put her chin up high with conceit.

"W-what?!" Peter's hat tilted at the side of his head.

"Only under the same roof! No one's saying that we're joining forces." Remi said to Peter, calming him down of her decision.

"F-fine." Peter blushed red but turned around so she wouldn't spot it.

†

"Yay!" The lost children cheered as the two had agreed to live under the same roof. Remi laughed along with the lost girls as they spoke of things that Peter was not concerned with. He saw her smile and felt himself turn red. She paused and looked at his direction, realizing the constant stares. Peter's cheeks blushed to a shade of roseate pink once again and turned around so she would not spot the heat from his cheeks. Slightly turned his head and looked at Peter's face.

"Huh? Hey Peter! Looks like the summer heat's getting to you after all eh?" As Slightly smiled, Peter gave him an un called punch in the face, knocking out one of Slightly's teeth.

"Oh Peter, you feel bad about it now but you'll be thankful in the future! Remi and you will be our mother and father and you will lead us towards the victory of defeating Hook!" Flip put her hands on her hips.

"That's what you say." Remi sighed.

"You gotta start acting more like leaders you two. Till then, Mother and Father will have to plan everything out." Emily put her fist in the air.

†

Peter and the lost boys sat in their fortress enjoying their last moments alone. The lost boys listened through Peter's room door as they heard silence from Peter.

"Tootles, you go!" Slightly whispered loud enough for the rest of the lost boys to hear.

"Me?! He tried to kill me today! And with mother not here, he just might finish the job…" Tootles shook in fear. "You go slightly!"

"I go!? He knocked my tooth out." Slightly pushed up his lips and showed off his missing tooth. "See? I lost a tooth at his anger." Slightly said with difficulty.

"That leaves Nibs, the twins, and Rufio." Tootles whispered.

"We're not going! We're not going!" The twins hid under the closent table.

"R-rufio's braver! He should go." Nibs pointed at Rufio.

"Ya cowards." Rufio stood up and opened the door. Rufio saw Pan with his elbow resting on the window ledge and his chin resting on the back of his hand. Tinkerbelle sat on Pan's shoulder as Peter looked into the distance not even noticing Rufio getting in.

"Yo, pan the man." Rufio sat by Pan's bed. "Ya know, I aint fond of the idea of exchanging houses too ya know. I cant stand that male in women's clothing, Emily." Rufio snarled.

"Ever since Remi's come here I've been feeling like I've lost leadership over my men." Peter sighed and laid down on the backs of the winds as he flew with his hands behind his head.

"You 'aint lost anything from us. Just join forces. We're not asking you guys to get married or anything. We want a friendship for you guys. Not…" Rufio looked around and whispered in Peter's ear. "Love…" Rufio and Peter shivered at the thought. "So, have a goodnight sleep and brace yourself." Rufio laughed. Pan watched Rufio walk out the door as Rufio said "Who'da thunk we'd be livin with some girls…" Rufio closed the door and Pan looked out the window again.

"Love…" Pan laughed a bit.

Back in the Lost Girl's fortress, Remi laid flew in the air with Christabelle thinking.

"Hey, Chris?" Remi stopped. "How different are boys are girls?"

Christabelle shrugged showing that he didn't know. Remi sighed.

"Remi!" Flip barged into Remi's room.

"What?!" Remi fell to the ground.

"Emily's asking where and when we're going to move in with them." Flip waved at Christabelle while saying.

"How should I know?" Remi sighed.

"Your our leader! Oh my goodness Remi! Emily's going to go nuts." Flip sighed.

"Wh-what?!" Remi's attention was caught.

"Well? Do you know anything?" Flip asked.

"No!"

"Then I think it's best you talk to Pan…"

Remi grabbed Christabelle and flew out the window. "How on earth does Peter take control of his troop!? I cant even stop Emily from snapping my neck."

Remi flew above Never Land, letting the season's wind take her to Pan's fortress. She looked around before she dived downwards. She knew that she would have to search for their fortress high and low. She only knew that it was on the western side but where?

"What do you think Christabelle?" Remi put her hands on her hips. The fairy thought for a minute and brightened up as he had stumbled across an idea. He twirled in the sky to show his excitement. Christabelle went towards his admiration's ear and shared his idea.

"Mhm…Mhm…" Remi thought. "Ah! Mermaids!" Remi and Christabelle exchanged smiles. Remi flew towards the Never Sea. Emerging from the blue salty waves were a few large gray rocks with portions of it wrapped in moss green sea weed, corals of orange and pink, and starfishes that reflected the colors of the sky. There were three mermaids swimming in that area two of them on the rocks and one of them in the sea. Their laughter was loud enough for Remi to hear. The first one had long black hair that contrasted well with her sea foam green fin.

She curled her hair with her finger and a pink starfish laid on her head. She laughed and splashed some water towards the other one. Blonde she was. She had a red fin and a string of pink sea weed was tied around her hair. The third one had blazing red hair, a sapphire blue fin and she had a purple shell stuck to the right side of her head. Remi took a deep breath, getting ready to face the vicious mermaids. Mermaids were often thought of as beautiful and graceful but not all were as wonderful as story books read. The mermaids were the eyes of the sea, the watchers of the deep waters. They love Peter like all the other women did. They hated every woman who'd try to take him from them. But Remi had no other choice. She flew down towards them and stood on one of the rocks. The mermaids turned their heads and stared at her waiting for her to leave.

"U-um… Say, do any of you ladies know where I can find the place that Peter Pan lives?" Remi smiled hesitantly, already sensing the chill that they gave out once she said his name.

"And what would a little girl like you want with Peter Pan?" The third mermaid closed her eyes, not minding Remi.

"Where can I find Peter Pan?" Remi asked again.

"Somewhere…" The second mermaid said with a laugh.

"Where is Peter Pan!" Remi said again raising her voice.

"And what makes you think we would help you? Remi Rouge? Another girl after our Peter. Even calling herself the mother of his lost boys…" The first mermaid said, sitting up.

"I told you they wouldn't help us Christabelle." Remi sighed. Christabelle backed away with a raised eyebrow.

The third mermaid then crept up from behind and grabbed Remi's ankle. "I got her ankle!" The two mermaids then dived into the sea and grabbed her two wrists.

"Hey! W-wait. What are you doing?!" Remi struggled to fly as Christabelle pulled on one of the mermaid's shoulder. Remi squinted her eyes as one of the mermaids reached for her hair starting to pull. Christabelle backed off and took a deep breath, about to push her away from their grasp which would be a very difficult task even for a feisty fairy like CHristabelle. He flapped his wings and flew with extreme speed and hit himself on Remi and found the two flying in the air.

"Ch-christabelle How did you do that?!" Remi looked at Christabelle with a baffled look. A tug was felt on the back portion of her dress. She turned around and looked up to see Peter holding her dress as he flew the backs of the winds with Tinkerbelle sitting on his shoulder arms crossed.

"P-Peter!" Remi's mouth gaped open. Pan looked down and slowed his speed. He flew towards a stone cliff and dropped her off there.

Remi sat down and sighed as a portion of her hair was left dangling in front of her face.

"Hey, uh, where'd ya go? I was just about to look for your fortress thingy." Peter sat in front of her.

"I was looking for your fortress too." Remi leaned forward with her hand on her chest.

"And why would the mermaids try to drown you for that I wonder." Peter laid on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"Well I asked for directions, so what…." Remi looked away with a conceited look.

"Haven't you talked to a mermaid before?" Peter stood up.

"Y-ya… I have. Its just that I haven't been in Never Land for so long."

"How long?"

"Five years." Remi put out her hand and stretched her fingers apart.

"Wow. For what?"

"Training mostly. And girls aren't like boys Peter. We have tea parties and stuff. We don't go around killing pirates as often."

"That's because girls are much too smart to fall into their hands." Peter flew around Remi slowly with his hands behind his head.

Remi giggled softly. _I guess… He can be okay. _

Peter waved with a laugh at a near by mermaid that laid on the sandy shore waving at him lovingly. Remi turned her head pompously. _Nevermind…_

"So anyways, Peter, What reason was it you were looking for me?" Remi hugged her legs.

"Well how 'bout you?" Peter flew in the air in a resting position as Remi remembered the whole purpose of meeting with the mermaids.

"Oh that's right!" Remi put her hands to her mouth. "I needed to ask you where we're going to live!" Remi put her hands in a praying position.

"See, that's what I wanted to ask you." Peter smiled.

"Great!" Remi's smiled.

"Great." Peter smiled back. A moment of silence over came… "Then I guess that means that we're going to be staying in our fort." Peter continued smiling. "Well, see you." He flew away.

"P-Peter!" Remi followed with Christabelle.

Remi followed up. "Peter! We haven't decided on that!" Remi flew beside him.

"What else can we do?" Peter flew on his back.

"Well…. We can stay in our fortress." Remi looked down with a pout. Peter paused, exchanged looks with Tinkerbelle and laughed with all their might as he held his stomach. Remi steamed with frustration.

"What's so bad about our fortress!?" Remi folded her arms as she approached the laughing Peter.

"A girl's home is no place for a boy like me." Peter pointed at himself with his thumb. "Besides, are you sure you want us to mess up your walls and floors and rip your bed sheets?" Peter gave a sly smirk.

"Ah… Peter… You do know what this means don't you?" Remi shook her head in deceit.

"We need to make a new fort." Peter took out his knife, twirled it around his finger and caught it. "We will make a new fort. In the south of Never Land." Peter pointed his knife at the south of Never Land that was easily seen as they were up high in the air.

Back at the Jolly Roger, Hook slept sweetly on his soft white bed that was only touched by him and Smee. He smiled as he dreamt. Smee walked into Hook's room and awoke Hook with a startling shake.

"Cap'n! Cap'n! Wake up!" Smee repeated.

"Smee?! What is it?!" Hook jolted and awoke with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"It is Pan and Rouge Cap'n!" Smee said with worry.

"Ah… I knew they'd come back to haunt me." Hook looked away with his empty right hand by his side.

"They are joining forces Cap'n! The mermaids are all about it! The mermaids speak of a great fight, the children versus you, Captain James Hook." Smee held his hat frightfully.

"Smee!" Hook jumped out of his bed. "Do you know what on earth this means?!"

Smee backed away as the Captain's shadow overcame him.

"I… I am doomed Smee. Doomed for all eternity and more." Hook walked groggily towards his red velvety throne and slouched in his seat depressingly.

"Oh cap'n, cap'n do not worry yourself so." Smee came to his side and tapped his back though knowing that it would not help him.

"Smee, All these years of my trying to defeat Pan as well as Rouge has now come to haunt me again." Hook cried. "And now I have come to realize my own defeat."

"Cap'n, your defeat is nowhere close to you." Smee circled James as he tried to calm his leader of his depression.

"Smee, I am over. I am no longer the Captain I once was." James lowered his head as he made sounds of cries. "Maybe I should join them Smee. If you cant beat them join them." James walked towards the window.

"Cap'n?" Smee followed.

"I should fly, Smee. Learn how to fly. Goodbye Smee. If I do not make it, then I want you to take care of the crew for me." Hook tossed his hat to Smee.

"Oh not again cap'n." Smee closed his eyes and shook his head as he saw James Hook lean over the window about to take the maybe second most dramatic step of his life.

"Smee don't you try to stop me, Smee. Don't you _dare _try to stop me Smee." The captain wept. Smee watched Hook as he spoke. "Don't you _dare _do anything to stop me Smee… Don't you stop me smee don't you stop me, stop me Smee."

Smee tilted his head in confusion.

"Stop me Smee dear god, _stop me. _You think this is a joke?!" Hook raised his voice as Smee hurried to stop the captain.

"Forgive me Cap'n!" Smee lowered him off the window.

"No smee! Let go of me! I am serious! I am standing on a bloody window sill about to take the leap of my life. Do not stop me Smee." But the captain was already resting in his throne by the time he stopped talking.

"Cap'n you worry yourself so." Smee placed Hook's hat back on his captain's head locked in raven black locks.

"Smee, I have run out of my goodness. Am I really the devil that Pan has treated me like all these years?" Hook said each word with content.

"And you call this no goodness?" Smee pointed at the window. "No evil cap'n of no goodness would threaten to jump out a window if it wasn't Captain James Hook no one would."

"Yes… Yes I suppose your right." Hook thought for a bit. "Alright Smee. I will live on. But just for you."

"Oh thank you Captain." Smee gave his captain a great embrace.  
"Yes…" The Captain took his praise gracefully. "For now I must plan my victory. Their defeat. My greatness. My glory. And I will defeat Pan and Rouge."

"Beautiful Captain. Pure poetry." Smee put his hands in a praying position and smiled.

"Yes… Get the crew ready! I will have them training whether it means death to me." Hook walked out of his room with still his night gown on.

It was a bright and shiny morning in Never Land that day and for the Lost children, it was started with sweat, a lot of wood, leaves, and glue from tree sap.

"Come on troops! I wanna see an incredible fort!" Peter yelled through a mega phone made from a large banana leaf and a strong twig. The lost children as well as Remi worked like bees. Rocks were scattered here and there, used for sturdy walls that would be later covered in strong mud and tree sap. Large branches and twigs were over in one corner and were picked up one by one and made into windows, walls, and doors. They had only just started on the four corners and a sheet of paper ,stolen from Hook's stash of natural wheat paper that he kept in the shelf of his desk, was being held by plan and on that paper were the blueprints for the new home. "Come on Lost boys!"

"He's got to realize that some of us are girls." Emily lowered her eyebrows as she picked up a great gray rock.

"Who's the girl Emily?" Weed grinned as she showed herself next to Emily. Emily gritted her teeth and knocked Weed out with a single blow.

"Oh come on Emily, father's a great leader." Dot said as she stuck together two branches with tree sap with a pleasant smile.

"I aint' callin' him my father. And Remi is _not _my mother…" Emily threw the rock to her side and pointed at herself conceitedly. The rock she threw his Rufio's head strongly.

Remi tied together some long leaves frustratingly. "Just look at him. Not doing an ounce of work." Remi sighed as she saw Peter with his mega phone.

"Oh I don't know, I think he's quite wonderful." Olly sighed lovingly as she watched him with a great amount of wood that needed to be sapped beside her.

"And what are you expecting him to do?" Emily put her hands on her hips as she directed at Remi.

Remi dropped her leaves and fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh I don't know, maybe help me make this rope or maybe just say 'Hey, do you need any help with that?' to one of us or something…" Remi fidgeted with her thumbs.

"Mother. Would you like an apple? There's about 5 apple trees down by the bearded barley." Slightly handed out three apples to Olly, Emily, and Remi as he had done with the others. "Father?"

"Nah. I don't need one." Peter winked.

"Hah? So you want him to be a father figure or be a husband to ya or something right?" Emily took a bite out of the apple just before wiping it on her stained jacket.

"W-well not really but since this is the only choice you guys are giving me then I suppose it would be nice if he helped around… I mean, I wouldn't want to cook all by myself." Remi scratched her head.

"Don't worry Rem, We wouldn't want you to cook for us." Emily smiled.

"Thank you Emily, that's very sweet." Remi went back to tying the leaves. Emily turned around to pick up another rock.

"Or rather that we wouldn't wanna eat anything alive or burnt to a crisp." Emily sighed. Emily stood up with the rock in her arms but a shadow was in her way. Rufio stood in front of her with a bruise on his forehead and his hands on his hips.

"Your rock?" Rufio tossed it in the air and caught it continuously.

"No. Your rock." Emily dropped the rock she was holding onto his foot. He held is foot in pain and jumped up and down.

The sun slowly lowered, followed closely by heaven's shades of fox fur orange and flamenco feathers of pink. The colors subsided and the clouds rolled in, being acknowledged of it's snow white completion that was later overcome by the ebony colored sky and had left's the job of light to the moon that held a silver ring around it's existence and grew long shadows on Never Land's creatures.

"Peter its night time and we've been working all day." Tootles groaned and fell to the ground.

"But we've only made six rooms and six beds." Peter slowly came down to the ground.

"Then we'll sleep in our old fortresses." Flip said exchanging looks with others.

"Its because you didn't work hard enough!" Peter took out his knife to scare the children.

"But Flip…" Nibs groaned and stretched her name as he said it. "We used the wood and rocks _from _our fortresses."

"Darn it." Flip fell to the ground.

Remi flew in the air. "I am disappointed in you lost girls." She tapped her head. "Even with the strength of two great groups. A punishment is in order." She lifted her finger.

"Punishment? No girl's punishment can surpass the agony of ours?" Peter folded his arms as the lost boys stood behind him.

"Hn, I wonder if that's true." Remi turned around and gave them a sly but arrogant smirk.

"Ah! Her confident smile. What punishment does mother have in store for them?!" Slightly peaked from behind Peter's shoulder. Remi laughed a bit.

Remi put her hand in the side pocket of her dress. Everyone braced themselves as they anticipated what she would bring out. Remi took her hand out of the pocket and in it she held a doll the size of a Barbie doll. It had parts of acorns for eyes and stings of string as hair. The cloth was stitched with string from leaves. The lost boys's as well as Peter's mouth gaped open and a feeling of confusion came over them.

"Guaah!" The lost girl's backed away with surprised faces and a great electric shock came over them.

"That's… That's… That's the new Strawberry Stacy Doll! The only one I need to complete my collection for my Fruit Stacy Dolls!" Dot yelled.

"I would trade all my Grape Stacy Dolls for just that one…" Weed rubbed her face of frustration.

"Those dolls are impossible to get now a days." Emily sighed.

"And now, you are never going to get one!" Remi put it back in her pocket and gave a long evil laugh. Peter snatched it from her pocket.

"What is this thing anyways?" Peter looked at it carefully just before Rufio took it to inspect it for himself.

"It's a doll we created. One of five. Just another one of our games." Flip laughed.

"Ya. And we like to give them to the Indians sometimes. Princess Tiger Lilly has a Blueberry Stacy Doll."

"And did you make this?" Peter took it from Rufio's hand and held one of the strands of it's hair.

"Um…Well." Remi scratched the back of her head.

"No way. Emily makes it." Weed pointed at Emily.

"Yo." Emily raised her hand.

"We would never let Remi sew." Weed nodded her head.

"The lost girls are worried of our mother's wellness." Slightly smiled.

"Of course Slightly! We would never let mother hurt herself with a needle." Nibs raised his finger, as if teaching Slightly an important lesson.

"Not even close!" Weed looked down and pulled on her hair slightly. "I could only imagine what kind of sick, unnatural form would take of Remi's sewi-." Weed was unable to finish her sentence as Remi had hit her hard before she could finish the last word.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but there is still the matter of a good night sleep." Nibs rubbed his eyes of tire.

Remi sighed. "Twins, are the rooms all secure and able to sleep in?"

"Yes ma'am." Tootles saluted Remi.

"Then… The only way… is to share rooms." Remi slouched and sighed as Christabelle sighed along.

"But there are only six beds." Slightly counted the beds again.

"So we'll have to share beds too?!" Weed groaned. "Oh man…"

"No, its not that bad… We can use this chance to gain the brotherly and sisterly love that we need." Dot pointed out.

"Then I will decide the rooms." Peter folded his arms. The children's eyes widened. Peter's eyes wandered the group and they all backed away as his eyes turned to theirs. Peter rubbed his chin and spotted out Tootles. "Tootles with Dot." The two listened without much concern. They were already like siblings and they knew that. Peter looked around them, circling each lost child. "Flip." He pointed. "You'll be with Weed." They both high fived each other. "Nibbs, you be with the twins. It's lucky for you their small so you'll all fit in one bed." Nibs nodded intentively. "Emily and Rufio."

"Pan!" Rufio stepped forward with his hands in a fist.

"_Father, _I think that it will do you good to listen to the incompetent fool that stands next to me." Emily folded her arms.

"I agree! Not only do mother and father need to join forces but you two also need to acquire that brotherly love!" Dot raised her hands up.

"You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." Rufio and Emily faced each other and turned away soon after.

"Ah! And I'll be with Peter." Olly blushed red and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Uh-um! Slightly with Olly." Peter stammered as Olly's face dimmed.

"H-hold on…" Remi stepped back and hid her nose of her redness. "That leaves the two of us." Peter looked her way.

"I know." Peter said confidently. "Don't worry. You'll get the room. I'm just going to be here." Peter reached for some vines and leaves and dumped them on the floor. "There." He dusted off his hands.

Remi watched him as he stepped on the patted grass and as the lost children slowly parted and went into different rooms. Tinkerbelle flew around pan, sprinkling parts of her honeycomb stardust around him.

"Don't worry Tink. I'm fine here." Peter assured his trusted fairy.

Remi sighed and gave a frown. _He can do whatever he wants. _She leaped into the bed of her room. _More space for me… _

Christabelle flew around her trying to catch her attention with his luminescent light that seemed to have caught her every time. But this time his light had passed by her un noticed, covered by the light of the prince of Neverland. Christabelle frowned as his light grew dim in remorse. In a pit of jealousy, Christabelle fled, planning to come back the next morning, and rid of his anger.

Remi closed her eyes, forcefully thinking about a topic besides Peter… _its not my fault if he wants to sleep out there. I take no responsibility… _

Remi imagined the following day and how it would go if she had left Peter there.

"_Remi! What kind of leader are you?? Leaving Peter out there?" Emily shook her head in the ultimate show of shame._

"_Even Peter would not have left you out there…" Rufio aided ot his leader's sick state._

Remi scowled.


	3. Hatred slowly grows to smthng else

"Peter

"Peter!" Remi flew out her room and twirled without control at her speed. She stopped the momentum of her speed with her heels and landed in front of Peter. "P-peter! Are you sure you don't want to share rooms? I-I mean. Its okay you know. You look uncomfortable." Remi scratched her head with a shade of roseate red spread across her cheeks.

Peter turned around as crunches of crispy grass ruffled across his shirt. "No thanks. I'm fine here." Peter flew up in the air and hovered in the position he had been on in the ground. He closed his eyes and as soon as his sense of sleep had kicked in, his happy thoughts drifted away and he fell to the ground with a large thump on the head.

A series of stars surrounded his head and circled him in a daze. Tinkerbelle awoke from the small birdhouse hanging from the ceiling of the hallway. The fairy flew out of the structure in a rush. Remi sighed and carried Peter on her back and carried him to her room groggily. Tinkerbelle followed trying to pull him away from his grasp but her strength was too tiny. The door slammed right before Tinkerbelle could enter. She exhaled tiredly and threw him on the bed.

She went in her self and closed her eyes. "He…is…so…heavy.." she panted between words. She turned her head to take one more look at him.

His chest moved upwards and downwards as he took each breath, his mouth wide open tiredly. The comfort shown through his expression made Remi herself feel sleepy.

Emily took out a wooden box that she had kept at the bottom of her cloth bag. She took it out gently with Rufio asleep on the bed. She took out a needle and some thread, sticking it through the microscopic hole with aim. She took out some pieces of cloth and began to sew them together. The silence was disturbing, Rufio, who's arms had been folded sophisticatedly were slowly released from it's position. He opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He groaned in tire.

"Sewing a Stacy Doll." Emily said without looking up.

"What?" Rufio stood up. "I thought Remi banded you guys from getting that one."

Emily giggled slightly. "She doesn't realize that I could just make one. I'm the one who makes them anyways." Rufio looked at her as she did not look at him. "Besides… Dot _really _wanted one."

"Hn…" Rufio gave his usual sound that meant 'I see.'

"Want to help?" Emily smiled.

"…No." He said bluntly. Rufio turned his head to the side and saw that she had run out of blue thread. With some of Never Land's flowers and dried vines from the cliff corners of the Never seas, some more thread could be easily made. He jumped up and stood at the window sill.

"What are you doing?" Emily finally looked up at him.

"I'll… get some thread." He said and stepped out the window.

The sun's light spread softly throughout the shores of Never Land. The spring flowers awakened from their slumbers and the ocean water still a chill of winter. The skies were pleasant as it had not been disturbed by a pirate's cannon in some time.

Remi awoke feeling as if a blink had parted her from the night. She looked out the window and saw the sun's rays and had fully awoken by then. She rubbed her eyes and saw that Peter had been sleeping the same way that he had been last night. _What time was it…? _

Remi snapped her fingers as she remembered the pocket watch that she had stolen from Hook long ago. She kept it around her waist, to remind her of that splendid game. She broke from her flashbacks and saw the time. Half past 12. It was still early.

"What do I do now…?" Remi sighed as she sat up on the bed. _Grrrrrrrr… _A sound of hunger echoed throughout the insides of her stomach. "I'm hungry…"

She turned her head and saw Peter again, his hat was out of place, his hair flew out of place, a few strands against his face, moving slightly as he breathed. She blinked slowly with her mouth slightly open, like about to say something as he slept.

_He hasn't eaten since that day we worked. The lost children and I had some apples but… Would it not be wonderful if I could bring him food. It would be nice to receive a praise for him once in a while… _She felt her cheeks heat up. Remi felt her fingers touch her warm face and stood up anxiously, turning her head away from Peter.

She turned her head back to see him one more time as her cheeks has already cooled down by the chilly air. "It _would _be nice to cook for the lost children and him though… Alright! I shall!" Remi picked up a wool bag and opened the window next to the bed. Peter groaned at the sound of her steps.

"Where are you going?" He said without opening her eyes.

"To get some food. You wanna come?" She smiled, already on the window sill.

"Its fine." Peter turned sides and Remi frowned at the show of his back.

"You know you should thank me for carrying you all the way here!" Remi gave an arrogant pout.

Peter snarled as he faced the wall. _She kicked me in the face about 12 times last night. The debt is paid! _

"Well?" Remi gave a smile.

How she annoyed him. How she angered him. And yet.

"Okay." He stood up and put his hat rightfully in the place it had been the night before.

"Here, take my hand." Remi said as she already flew out the window, giving assistance to the over confident prince.

Peter stared at it for a moment and swiftly stuck his knife into its case around his waist and grabbed for the window, rejecting her help.

_Inconsiderate… _Remi frowned.

A cloud of dirt rose up from the ground as Peter's feat pounded across the soil with each step, and Remi's footsteps followed, lacking the potency that of a boy's.

The cheery sounds of awakening birds flew above them as they searched the forests for fruits.

"Cant we fly? Its easier to see the trees." Peter suggested, his arms tired of holding bark and leaves.

"You can see much more from the ground." Remi searched from below for mushrooms of any kind. "Besides, we need material for the fortress!"

A few steps forward Remi spotted a family of mushrooms, black with yellow spots.

Dangerous? Indeed, this was the most dangerous mushroom in all of Never Land, the fastest route to death aside from Hook's cannon. Peter turned around and saw her hands reach for the deadly sprouts.

Peter dropped the bark that he had been carrying heavily and flew towards her. "Remi!" He carried her away from the mushrooms in a blink of an eye and resulted in a painful fall to the ground. Pan groaned as Rouge spotted what seemed to be cherries not far beyond her reach. Some had fallen from a cherry tree above her head.

"Cherries!" She took a few and put some in her pouch, still on the ground. Pan sighed.

They continued to walk, while Peter cautiously looked out for the beings that would carelessly be overlooked by Remi.

The forest was set next to the Indian's camp and was the best place to hunt for berries. Like the morning from an adventure movie, the trees reflected the sparks of sun that shone miraculously through the clouds over head.

Remi saw, near the patch of moss and fox footsteps, a collection of bananas.

"Weede loves bananas!" Remi ran to them with a smile and picked up all that she could carry. However, near by the collection was not only the moss and footprints but a spider's web. Large enough to catch the chief Indian within it's sticky thread.

As Remi kneeled down to collect the fruits, a spider large enough to have sewn that web emerged from beneath the shadows.

"Watch out!" Peter yelled at it once again, striking it with his knife as the spider had taken it's position to charge at Remi, who tried to take the bananas that was set as a trap monkeys and other delicious spider foods. Peter charged back at it, making it tumble out of it's balance and fall onto it's own web, destroying it with force.

Remi turned around as the large sound of the spider's fall hit against the ground. "Oh my!" She gasped, Peter was the most forgetful boy in the generality of all existences. Remi and him, apparently, shared that commonality. Their lack of realization for it itself was uncannily resembling.

Beside a cliff that lead to the sea, there was a nest of eagle eggs. Remi, of course, thought of getting them.

"Eggs!" She cheerfully clapped and without warning flew for them. Peter sighed, expecting an eagle, of course, to appear behind the family of weeping willows and maple trees that gathered together behind the nest.

And as he had predicted, a beautiful eagle of feathers resembling the color of bone marrow and tree bark appeared with anger. Ready to strike the invader with her strong wings, without a warning of her cry to grant Remi the luxury of a chance to escape.

Peter flew up to the nest and flew beyond the cliff, pulling her by the hand with him, making the Eagle's claws miss her by a centimeter. Peter flew with Remi, confusedly, at his side.

"Lets fly instead." Peter sighed with reason.

†

She dropped the ingredients on the table that would later be placed in the not yet finished underground kitchen. A batch of cherries, 9 bananas, and 6 large eagle eggs…

"Most of these foods can be eaten without cooking, the eggs we can cook on a heated plate of stone. Breakfast is officially ready!" Remi smiled.

"Ya ya. Just hurry up and call them in will ya?" Peter sat lazily on his throne. Remi rolled her eyes but paused as she saw a cut on his right arm.

"What happened there?" Remi worriedly walked up to him, looking at the cut.

"What? Oh I don't know, I guess it was that eagle." Peter looked at it, disappointed at the cut it made at the sleeve of his favorite shirt.

"Here, I'll-." Remi reached her hand out to his arm, offering assistance. Peter backed away with a small gasp.

"Its fine. It doesn't hurt, I didn't even know it was there." Peter gave a cocky yet arrogant smile, the way he would always do. He would do it so often that now, it's affect grew transparent. Remi took his arm, looked at it and then at him. She ripped a part of her skirt and wrapped it around his arm and tied it with a strong knot.

"Thanks." He heard himself say…

Remi closed her eyes and cleared her throat, breaking the silence that was unfamiliar to them compared to the other silences from their pasts.

Thanks was not something she would have imagined him to say. Though still quite disrespectful compared to the well appreciated Thank You, it still was strange to hear it come from his lips.

And now, 2:30 in the morning, the sky was smeared with a shade of pink and baby blue, with hues of white spread across the clouds.

"Good morning Neverland!" Olly yelled out the window, awakening Slightly from his dream of collecting sea shells from the shores of Mermaid Lagoon while being praised by the beauties by his exquisite taste in corals.

"Someone wake Rufio up." Peter threw his knife at the table and sighed, impatient for the children to assemble.

"And Emily too!" Remi added, also impatient.

"Who?" Peter stroked his chin.

†

Rufio and Emily slept on the same bed, they had finished sewing that night and resulted in sleeping on the two opposite edges of the bed.

Emily awoke first, blinking a few times before she could make out the blurry sillouette of red and black that was Rufio, extremely close to her face. Her cheeks beamed bright red, her head became a spin. And as all panics in the morning result, she puched him in the face with a wheeze and panicked pants following close behind. It struck his right eye, and the pain shuddered throughout his body.

He screamed and birds flew from their nests, fearful of danger as he did. It was morning and all had been awakened, and if not all, Rufio's scream had.

"What in the world…" Peter raised an eyebrow at Rufio's appearance to the table.

"She hit me!" Rufio pounded his fists against the table, making the dishes tremble.

"Only a little…" Emily dismissed it as nothing but found him quite amusing.

"A little?! You totally busted up my eye, yo!" Rufio pointed at the blackness of it.

"It matches your outfit." Emily laughed teasingly. Rufio raised his fist.

"Enough! After we have eaten, we will go to the Indians to get some medicine." Peter stood up and stated, everybody nodded.

"He's so intelligent." Olly admired each word he said. Tinkerbelle flew by Peter's side.

"Oh hey Tink. Where've ya been all this time?" Peter threw up a piece of fried egg and Tinkerbelle caught it happily.

"Hey, where's Christabelle?" Remi looked around for her fairy.

"Dunno." Peter stuffed his mouth with cherries and bananas.

"Hm…" Remi sighed. "he'll be back."

Christabelle watched from a dark corner, behind a leaf of a tree not far from the table. He looked at Remi and gave a sad frown and flew off.

†

"Okay lost children! Take whatever you need, any requests for the chief, anything. We go now!" Peter raised his hand and the children did as told.

"Carry your weapons near you. Hook is scavenging for our fort as we speak." Remi added.

They left their fortress, planning to continue the building after their visit. They took the hidden exit out of their fortress, an underground route to a log that stood un suspiciously far from the fortress.

They walked through Never Land. Crossing forests and yellow grassed savannas.

"Hey, lets have some music everyone. Its awfully silent." Olly suggested.

"Music? Who needs music! Emily?" Remi smiled mischievously.

"Yep!" Emily gave a thumbs up.

"Mock!" Remi sang.

"Yeah!" Emily followed.

"-ing!"

"Yeah!"

"Bird!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Mocking bird! Don't everybody have you head! She's gonna buy you a mocking bird! And if that mocking bird don't sing! She's gonna buy you a diamond ring!" Emily and Remi sang in a pitch out of tune. Tootles covered his ears with his hands while the rest groaned of the pain of their voices.

Akeboshi- naruto theme

Peter: rolls his eyes Cultivate you hunger before you idealize, motivate your anger to make them all realize.

The scene of a hill.

The children as well as Peter and Remi are climbing it.

Peter: climbing a mountain, never coming down.

The scene of the Never Forest.

Rufio is cutting the leaves that got in their way while the others follow.

Lost boys: Break into the contests, never falling down.

Change scene to walking in the savannah with yellow leaves.

Remi: My knees are still shaking, like I was nine. looking at Emily with a smile.

Emily: Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door. smiles back

Rufio: Hands behind head. A man told on me twice though, but I didn't care.

Peter: Somewhat serious face. Waiting is wasting, for people like me.

Scene of a river.

The children are hopping on the rocks to cross a river.

Lost girls: Don't try to look so wise.

Scene of Jungle.

Walking through.

Lost boys: Don't cry 'cuz your so right.

Scene of vines.

Children swinging on them to pass the rocky waterfall.

Lost girls: Don't dry with fakes or fears.

Lost children: 'cuz you wont have fun in the end.

Grass field

Walking through.

Peter: Still so blind to that place we never go but there is always a funner life we lead.

Scene of savannah.

walking through.

Lost girls: Don't try to look so wise.

Scene of Jungle.

Walking through.

Lost boys: Don't cry 'cuz your so right.

Scenes of vines.

Children swinging on them to pass the rocky waterfall.

Lost girls: Don't dry with fakes of fears.

The edge of the sea with the Indian camp not far beyond the horizon.

Walking towards Indian camp.

Lost Children: But we always have fun in the end. " " " " repeats while sound fades out.

Princess Tiger Lily. Her beauty surpasses most. Her ebony cloth like hair which was inherited by both her parents was put in two loose ponytails at both sides of her head with blue string. She wore a woolen dress, brown with strips sagging from the sleeves and neckline. She had a feather on the headband of her head, showing her hereditary.

"Höw." The chief proclaimed, raising his red hand, draped with a white glove. His voice was low and almost impossible to understand. He was a large man with broad shoulders, His eyes reflected danger but he was a kind man with great love for his daughter and his tribe.

"Höw!" The lost boys and girls said hesitantly raising their hand as well.

"I sense you come, with great task. We, have come in need of your help as well. Sometimes we win. Sometimes you win." The chief gave hand signals, explaining what he meant. The Indians nodded as they understood.

"We tell you our wish and you will tell us yours later." Remi proposed. The chief nodded.

"Aa." The chief raised his hand, saying 'yes'.

The sound of the slow rhythm, of drums continued while the Indian elders grinded special medicine to put on Rufio's eye. They sang a song in their native language, everybody watching very in tuned with the music.

"What is she saying?" Dot smiled.

"She is calling forth the spirit of the eagle, to heal the wounded warrior." Slightly said with the knowledge he knew, also watching closely at her movements as she applied the antidote onto his eye.

"Keep it on for 3 hours. Stay away from evil spirits." The elder said to Rufio.

"That means you Emily." Nibs nodded.

"Do you _want _ to be next?" Emily stuck out her fist with a grin.

"Boy." The chief said with his low voice, standing next to Peter.

"Yes sir?"

"Now it is my turn to tell you our wish." He pointed at himself before folding his arms once again.

"What is it that you want?" Peter scratched his head. Some listened while the others were still in tuned with the low music that the drums made.


	4. Captain Hook has a plan

"Hook has captured Tiger Lily in the past, for find your fortress

"Hook has captured Tiger Lily in the past, for find your fortress. New fortress now. Hook is looking again. What's to say my daughter will not be captured and taken away for your mistakes?" The chief looked at his daughter who danced slowly to the music. The lost boys and girls clapped their hands with the rhythm of the beats while she turned and twirled, dancing the traditional dance of the Tiger, expressing welcome between two separate nations and developments. Though both groups in Never land. They have a bond that is mainly made up of friendships and games. They often play capture games, sometimes they win while sometimes they win. A great fun can be reflected onto the adults by the children of Never Land. If only Hook would find that fun. What makes him differ from the Indians? Possibly his lack in parenthood. The Indians have a very exquisite look on motherhood and the whole concept of family. They are all one tribe even brothers who do not share the same mothers are considered to be brothers, everyone and everything is in tuned with something else. The chief was good like that, and the people were happy if it wasn't for Hook and him disturbing the good people. As their crops are very resourceful and stealing is in order in the crew of the Jolly Roger in order for them to eat.

Peter thought about that he had said. Yes indeed Hook has once captured Tiger Lily so he could find the home of Peter Pan and attack him by surprise revolving around his emotion of that day as well as his schedule. However, his schedule was quite empty. His frustration with Peter and his obsession has gotten the way of his true piracy. The crew would often gather together in the middle of the night and exchange curse words to the selfish captain who has made them all forget how to slash the necks of true adults instead of lost boys and girls. Hook was blind that way and his reputation was slowly damaging, no good captain would waste his time with an eleven year old boy. But any pirate would soon realize that with Peter Pan comes eternity, as he can never be defeated and an eternity of admiration and slight obsession. It is a part of the riddle of his being or existence, every creature is strangely drawn by him and his difference towards life. He was special that way. And he knew that well which is why knowing that Remi Rouge was also a part of his obsession, it damaged his ego ever so slightly.

"If he takes Tiger Lily, I will get him and return her safely to you. You have my word." Peter bowed, removing his hat.

The chief held out his hand while his daughter walked towards her father, he draped his arm over her shoulder.

"I will take your word Peter Pan. And you have the trust of us." The chief smiled as he does not often do. Tiger Lily walked towards peter and bowed her head as a sign of appreciation and trust.

Her father handed her a large crown of feathers and colorful thread. Tiger Lily placed it on Peter's head.

"A gift. To make the words last." The chief said as he fit it on top of his head proudly. Peter pan crowed loudly, his feat slightly hovering above the ground as he did so. The lost children followed, crowing loudly with him. The music then grew louder a more

vibrant tone. The Indian women gathered and danced in circles the dance that Tiger Lily had been dancing in fast movements. The lost children clapped their hands while the chief sat down on his throne, admiring the show. Tiger Lily took Peter's hand and danced with him, Peter looked down at his feat, not knowing the steps but moved along happily. Tiger Lily put her face closer to his and rubbed noses against him playfully and flirtatiously just before going to the middle of the crowd and starting the main attraction of the dance. Peter crowed once more.

Remi saw the display and felt her chest burn with a feeling of strange hatred. She found her self breathing faster and envy burnt through her fingers while she saw the two dance. "Hmph." She dismissed.

"Um, Mister Indian?" Olly walked towards an Indian who clapped along to the rhythm. He turned around, and to Olly's surprise he had breasts and quite larger lips compared to that of a man's. "Miss Indian?" Olly laughed hesistantly.

"Höw!" She raised her hand to Olly.

"Um, höw.. ya. Um do you think you can make up a love potion for me?" Olly stretched out her hand, giving her a small glass bottle.

"I can." She smiled as she looked at the bottle. "A good luck charm for luck. Is your loved one the Peter Pan?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Olly touched her cheeks flattered.

"Oh he is a handsome boy he is. Very popular among the ladies." The Indian woman laughed while she got some basil leaves and wax from a bee hive. She let some fall into the bottle just before crushing it gently, along with a strand of Olly's hair she gave it back to Olly. "keep it near you as you are with him and your luck will grow. Unless his heart belongs to someone else."

"Oh thank you. I'm awfully certain he feels for no one." Olly smiled at kept it in her pocket with her.

Peter crowed again and the music was loud enough for the crew of the Jolly Roger to hear.

"Hear them Smee?" Hook looked out the window of his room of the ship and saw the lights of torches in the Indian Camp. "Its as if they are celebrating my death."

"Oh nonsense Cap'n! You are not to die. You're as fit as strength itself mi capt'n." Smee comforted his leader.

"One pan, One rouge was already enough. The two combined. What would that do to me Smee? It only takes one child to throw me to a crocodile, two could ruin me completely." The captain buried his head in his right hand.

"Oh you'll find a way, you'll find a way Cap'n!" Smee patted his nervous captin on the shoulder.

"Alas there is nothing I can do."  
"Your greatest realizations have been done last minute but it always gets your opponent!" Smee continued.

"I hope you are right Smee. With my life. I hope you are right."

Peter crowed once more as he flew into their yet unfinished fortress.

"Wasn't that fun!" Slightly ran as well with a large smile.

"Definately!" Peter pointed at Slightly, agreeing.

"You seemed to have a lot of fun with Tiger Lily." Remi blew some hair away from her face.

"Tiger Lily?" Peter rubbed his chin, forgetting the name.

"We need to finish making the other rooms!" Rufio groaned.

"Very well. Now, we work!" Remi flew up and the lost children collected wood and tree sap. "We wont sleep till each room has a roof and walls!"

The three moons of never land, accompanied by a mist of pink, revealed the midnight blue in the black sky. The figures on the moon was visible enough to make out different shapes that resembled other things that shared its beauty. The fortress was complete.

To make sure that it was hidden from the eyes of pirates and spies, it was disguised underground of a dead tree. With a slide down the opening of a thick branch, lead the dining room. Wooden walls with bear fur carpets, the tables and chairs were laid out in the middle. There was a long couch of fur and tree bark next to the wall of the room. Next to the couch was an opening, with a curtain of fur as it's door. Beyond that, was Peter's room. The room had a day bed draped in blankets and sheets of brown. Next to his bed was a side table with a leaking roof top over head. On the other side of the couch in the dining room was Remi's room. Her room had walls of wood as well and her bed was a round bed with borders and a collection of pillows on them. She had her Stacy Dolls in a corner table with a few candles melted half way down. She printed some hand prints on the walls, marking it to be hers. Next to Remi's room was Emily's. Emily's room had walls of stone and a hammock as a bed. Her arrows were put in a small cabinet in the corner, draped with a carpet of fur like Peter's. Next to Emily's room was Rufio's room. His room had stone walls painted messily with red paint, his bed was a mattress with blankets and sheets that kept him warm during the night. Next to Rufio was the twin's rooms with twin beds of blue and two carpets on the sides of the room. Next, Flip and Weed's room. They shared a room as they were very close and they each had their own bed, Weed's was a bed on the ceiling as she so loved heights,. Flip's was like a spider's web made between the corner of the room. Dot's room was like Tootles, a set of mattresses and carpets of red. Nibs and Slightly shared a room, two hammocks on both sides with a closet filled with their weapons and Nibb's battle plans. Olly's room was simple. Her bed was a mattress that was on top of a shelf on the walls and she had the indian's drums for decoration in the corners. Over all, the fortress was beautiful and best of all…

Surrounding the tree was a forest of fairy trees as well as apple trees. At night, when the moons were full and the silence was gratifying, the fairies would emerge from their homes and dance to the music of their wings and their magic.

However, beyond the fortress was a pirate, tired of waiting. Captain Hook smoked a thick cigar, pierced in the middle by the hook replacing his left hand. The captain frowned at the map of Never Land in front of him, aggravated by the possibilities of their fortress' where abouts. Smee, who sat on a wooden chair, bored pleased himself with a bottle of rum from the storage room of the Jolly Roger.

"Smee?" Hook looked at his hook with the cigar sticking through the middle of the metal. He found no reply. "Smee?" He repeated. Smee sat drunk, admiring the bubbles that came out of his mouth. "Smee!" Hook dug his the curved metal hand into his desk, leaving yet another mark.

"Yes Cap'n?" Smee smiled and stood up groggily.

"What do you think your doing?" Hook rubbed the bridge of his nose with his good hand, angered by his 'best man'.

"Oh I dunno Cap'n!" Smee laughed.

"Make yourself useful, and free me of my misery." Hook dramatized the situation, this boredom was simply unknown to a pirate, to be ignored by your enemy is the greatest insult a pirate could get.

"Oh cap'n cap'nt, such a strong word! They are probably getting ready for the great captain hook." Smee patted the shoulders of his leader, giving hick ups in between words.

"I need a plan, Smee." Hook continued to stroke the bridge of his nose.

"Oh but your Captain Hook! The ruler of the seas! And what a mighty good job you do, at that." Smee sneaked in another sip of rum behind the Captain's back.

"Don't think I can be that easily amused." Hook took out the cigar and threw it out his window, into the salty waves of the never sea..

"Oh but cap'n its true. What would the world be like without captain hook." Smee patted the captain's cheeks.

"Your right Smee. Your absolutely right." Hook rose up from his seat, content with his reputation and the work he had done from birth to this point. "I have worked, oh so hard." He looked at his hook with a smile, seeing his reflection across the metal. "Now, give me my shave."

Smee nodded and put the wooden chair sideways by the window and let his captain sit with his head out into the open air. Smee took out the shaver and together with the shaving cream, he smeared on the captain's gray chin.

"After all. Unlike any other captain. I have no weakness." Hook smiled.

Then.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

With each tick and tock, Hook felt a slab of fear and ultimate humiliation teasingly freeze his spine.

"Smee?" Hook said with his head up. He heard no reply. "Smee…" no reply. "SMEE!!" He yelled as he heard a large snap behind his neck. The captain ran to the other side of the room before the other snap had been heard.

There in the ocean, the green crocodile swam, awaiting another chance to take a bite out of the delicious delicacy that was captain hook.

"Yes Cap'n!?" Smee turned around with the shaving cream bottle in hand. "Oh no." Smee walked towards the window. "Shoo now. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Giving the old Cap'n a fright like that, you should know better. What's wrong with you?" Smee shooed the crocodile gallantly.

"I have had enough of the blasted crocodile!!" Hook raised his fist and stormed around the room.

"Oh Cap'n please settle down." Smee chased him with the shaving cream bottle still in hand.

"Blasted Pan! If it wasn't for him that crocodile would not follow me so much!" Hook struck the walls with his metal hook, making scars on each end of the wall.

"You will defeat Pan and Rouge!" Smee waved his hands, supporting his captain.

"Yes… Yes, your right." He smiled. "We will fight and they shall die!"

"Very good captain, very good." Smee sighed, taking a sip of shaving cream accidentally, mistaking it for rum.

"I must send them a letter, so they know to plan their funerals." Hook laughed and walked out of his seat to begin writing the letter then paused suddenly. "Why send a mere letter when the fight can start now?" He grinned.

"I can capture one of them Smee. And let them come here. Come here to die." Hook laughed greatly.

The mermaids washed their hair and admired their reflections brought to them by the waters of Mermaid Lagoon. Hook drew near them in a small boat with Smee rowing it.

"Its Captain Hook!" The mermaids screamed of terror, they fell from their stone beds and sunk into the oceans.

"Now ladies. I know you're in there." Hook drew his face closer to the ocean. A squirt of water sprung from the surface of the water and splashed Hook's face. The mermaids laughed silently. Hook drew his hanker chief and wiped the water off of his face.

"I see. Oh well Smee. I guess that the mermaids will not be needing our help." Captain hook turned to Smee with a sly smile, and smiled wider when he saw three mermaids emerge from the surfaces of the water.

"Help with what?" The first mermaid said with a questionable look.

"Oh help with getting rid of that dreadful Remi Rouge." Hook sighed dramatically.

"You know how to get rid of her?" The second mermaid smiled. "Peter hasn't spent any time with us since she arrived."

"Why even his fairy's all alone." The third fairy felt comfortable enough to lay back on the rock bed.

"Hm… His fairy abandoned aye?" Hook rubbed his chin.

"Well what's in it for you? And what do we get in return exactly?" The first mermaid spoke once more.

"It's simple really. You bring me a lost child. The plump one if possible, he amuses me somewhat so. And I, in return of your gracious deed, will grant you the freedom of Remi Rouge." Hook bowed, taking his hat in his right hand.

"So all we got 'ta do is to bring you the boy and you'll get rid of the girl?" The second mermaid smiled mischievously.

"Quite true. Well ladies? Up for it?"

"He's been passing the route to the Indian Camp every few days to collect herbs and medicine. Through the route he passes there is an indent of land, bordered with sea. We can take him from there. We shall bring him to you next week, tied up and in a bag of sea weed and sail men rope. Collect him and your word as well as him will be all that you shall keep." The mermaid recited the plan, remembering the words as they took motion.

†

"Thank you ladies. I am much obliged. I assure you, Remi Rouge shall expire very soon." Hook smiled as the pirates collected the boy as he squirmed in the bag.

"Hook? Oh, I knew it was you! You wont get away with this you know! Remi and Peter will come!" Tootles yelled in the bag, squirming and kicking the opening, trying to loosen the grip of this strong pirate.

"Oh I hope for their arrival as much as you do, lost boy. More than you can imagine." Hook laughed.

†

"Where is Tootles?!" Peter yelled, flying from room to room in the fortress, leaving the stuff that gets in his way in an endless mess.

"Tootles? Tootles?" Remi yelled as she flew around the surroundings of the fortress entrance. She flew to Mermaid Lagoon and saw a letter of red ink and hazel brown paper, laid on the sandy shores. "What is this?" Remi picked it up and held it in her hands, feeling it's history before reading it's contents.

Remi Rouge, Peter Pan,

Your presence is required at the request of one of you're lost boys. We are anticipating for you're arrival.

Sincerely, Captain James Hook. ʡ

Remi looked at it, quite saddened by the news it had brought with it. Surely, this wasn't a cause over looked. She returned to the fortress.

"Peter!" She flew through the entrance.

"Have you found Tootles?" Peter flew towards her.

"No. But look at this." Remi handed him the letter and watched his eyes, wide eyed and stitched to the blood red letters.

"We leave at dawn." Peter put down the letter.

†

The lost children prepared their weapons and readied their armors.

"No food during battles! So it should either be in your gut or on the ground!" Peter flew around the fortress, warning the children with cries of orders.

Remi gobbled down her breakfast and flew out the fortress. Remi and Peter left, without any unnecessary armor. Emily wore a chain of sticks around her body with a helmet of wood. Rufio wore a string of chicken bones as a coat with black paint staining the skin of his cheeks. The others wore helmets and the usual guards on their elbows and knees, mostly made out of coconut shells or stone carved pads.

"Ready fellas?" Remi flew above them, pointing to the sea with the tip of her knife.

"We shall save Tootles!" Weed waved her arrow and the children replied with a cry of determination.

"Then off we go!" Peter flew to the sea along with Remi, above the running warriors.

†

"They are soon to arrive." Hook took his last sip of wine from his cup of gold and took his hat and placed it upon his head of raven black hair.

"Peter! Remi!" Tootles yelled as he dangled from the sails, wrapped in a strong rope.

"Oh Codfish?" Remi flew from above, hovering a centimeter above deck. The pirates gasped.

"Rouge!" Hook smiled. "Get them!" the Captain yelled and the pirates collected the lost children by the hands and held them strongly. Rufio and Emily broke loose of their grasps and kicked their attacker with their feet.

"Hey! Let me go!" They yelled.

"Over here!" Pan flew from behind Hook, pushing his hat deep into his head before flying beyond him.

"Ah, and the prince of pranks!" Hook jumped down the second floor of the Jolly Roger to the deck.

"Prince of Peace!" Peter drew his knife and the children cheered.

"The prince of peace at war with a weapon." Hook raised his sword.

"Lets see you use your weapon!" Remi flew towards Hook and clashed weapons with the Captain.

"Hang on there." Peter flew to Tootles and released him from the grip of the ropes.

"Oh thank you Peter! I did believe in you! I told Hook and he ignored me, he did!" Tootles continued to chatter as beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks. Remi and Hook continued to strike and doge, shift and dig.

"Proud Insolent youth…" Hook smiled.

Remi grinned and flew to the right, Hook watched in amazement as pan swooped in, ready with his knife.

"Aah, Peter Pan." Hook clashed weapons with Pan as Remi ran to the under decks of the Jolly Rogger. She admired the row of swords and collected them, feeling it's weight against her arms she flew back up to the deck and through them to the lost children. The lost children cheered and grabbed them by their free hands before striking their attackers with the top of their heads or the heels of their feet.

Everybody was at a fight, the pirates struck weapons with the lost children and so did Remi while Peter aimed for the bigger fish, Captain James Hook. Peter turned around to see Tootles now free and he rose up. Hook looked up at Peter.

"We have protected our men! Now we must leave!" Peter raised his knife. The lost children jumped out the ship and back into their canoes and rowed to shore. Peter flew with them. Remi turned around about to leave but Hook had caught her by his words.

"This isn't the end you know." Hook yelled. "Lost child by lost child I shall capture until one of us is dead."

"Give me four days! Four days and we will have our duel!" Remi stuck out four fingers.

"Two!" Hook debated.

"Three! Bare minimum for a decent fight!" She folded her arms waiting for a reply.

"Deal. Do not disappoint me." Hook gave his final word before Remi flew with the lost children and Peter.

†

"The fight with Hook?!" Emily screamed. "In three days?!"

"You've absolutely gone mad! You have not yet joined forces! Team work means nothing to you, now does it?" Flip yelled, shaking her head.

"Team Work? Ha! I am the best there ever was! I need no team work to defeat Hook!" Peter raised his hand but was replied with no cheer.

"Peter. We have to talk." Remi pushed him out of the fortress.

"What is it?" Peter laid on the backs of the wind.

"The fight with Hook is in three days, would it be completely selfish to do nothing of it?"

"Planning will prepare for nothing. We fight and that is all!" Peter stood on his feet, ready to go down the entrance again.

"Peter wait!" Peter stopped… "The lost children have agreed to join forces."

"I take orders from nobody." Peter walked towards her, making her walk back a few steps.

"I am not giving orders! We live under the same roof, we are considered mother and father, and yet we continue to report ourselves not joint."

"And?"

"And what difference would it make now but that you are mulish? "

"I am not mulish." Peter stepped forward, displaying a hint of strength with his distinguished facial expressions of revolution.

"Your actions are both stubborn and obstinate." Remi swallowed hard. Peter reached for his knife, held the grip of it firmly and let half of it out, letting the metal glisten softly. He looked down and quickly placed it back.

Silence swept Never Land…

"So I am to join forces?" Peter's voice softened, as if receiving guide lines to follow.

"I suppose so." Remi looked down with her voice also softening.

"And we both are leaders?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall prepare the boys." Peter walked towards the entrance once more, with his foot on the edge, ready to jump.

"Peter!" Remi stopped him from jumping once more. "Thank you." He smiled and jumped into the fortress.

"We have decided to join forces!" Peter stated and this time, received cheers from the lost children.

"Then we must continue our training!" Nibs yelled.

"Well, pick up your weapons!" Remi flew next to Peter with a smile that one could only read as happiness if not moderate satisfaction.

"But hold on! Dicipline! That's what fathers believe in! We must punish the children for letting Tootles be captured." Peter walked towards a sword, stuck to the opposite side of the wall, skipping above a few lost boys that blocked his path. He brandished the sword as the lost boys and girls backed up with a synchronized gasp.

"Peter!" Remi yelled and held his wrist from moving any farther. "Letting Tootles be captured, I agree, was perfectly horrid. But hurt them, they should not be able to fight with Hook." Remi smiled, enjoying the game.

"Yes, father! At least think us to be some sort of importance?" The twins cowered behind Pan's thrown.

"However, the lost boys must be punished none the less!" Peter waves his sword into the air.

"And the girls?" Olly scratched her head.

"Girls are much to clever to be punished by fathers." Peter drew the sword back in his belt.

"Peter. That was an awfully charming thing to say about girls." Remi smiled at his unusual remark. A joining of two groups and households, could this have been some change in Peter's heart…

Peter shrugged arrogantly yet humbly. "Well, get going girl! And discipline our boys!"

"Oh, and I'd suppose his words to be charming?" Emily crossed her arms.

"Oh, a discipline is quite an unfamiliar thing. Vigorous training is in need. Girls first." Remi pointed her finger in the air, keeping the lost children as well as Peter in tuned with her words. Peter smirked at her statement.

†

A stack of branches, when let go would spring a deadly hook at you was placed across the wooden walls of the outside fortress. Next, was a series of dolls like pirates, dressed in headdresses and golden ear-rings was placed as targets for shooting events and practices.

"Keep yourselves busy!" Peter struck his knife through the head of one of the pirate dummies releasing it from it's bond of string to the body.

"Hey! I was going to hit that!" Tootles frowned, dropping his spear in disappointment.

"And don't slack off!" Remi flew behind the lost girls who cautiously targeted the swift hooks.

"I'll show you who ain't slacking off…" Emily drew her arrow and aimed it at the mid area of the hook, coming at her slowly. She pulled it back against the thin rope and let go, letting it his the metal, snapping it in two. The arrow shot beyond the hook itself and swerved behind the tree beyond it. It shot at Nibs, who ducked quickly, leaving his hat still in the air.

"Watch how your supposed to do it." Rufio laughed and threw his sword to the neck of the pirate dummy, slicing it within an instant. Emily mumbled words of hate beneath her breath as she readied the next arrow. She aimed, imagining Rufio's face plastered on the metal hook. She pulled it back but felt a pat on her shoulders. She lowered her weapon and turned around to see Nibs. Nibs was about a centimeter taller than Emily but three less than Rufio none the less. He had Emily's arrow in his hand and handed it to her carefully.

"Oh thanks. Did I almost hit you there?" Emily laughed a bit, stroking the wounded part of the wood in the arrow gently.

"Just a shock, really. I'd normally catch it but I do often get nervous around girls." Nibs removed his hat from his head.

"Oh that mustn't be true… Girls are people too." Emily put her hands on her hips as Rufio turned his head at them.

"You are?" Nibs scratched his head as Emily gave a laugh. Rufio snarled and Threw his sword to their direction. Peter flew in and caught it by the handle. Peter cocked an eyebrow and looked at Rufio questionably.

"It slipped." He lied.

Peter turned his head and saw the two he had been aiming for and replied to Rufio with a smirk.

"Don't look at me like that Pan the Man, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Rufio took his sword from Pan's hand and jumped into the fortress' entrance.

Peter followed. "Try me." Peter laid on the back of the winds and played his instrument carelessly.

"Oh, I don't know. The truth is… I'm not even sure of it myself." Rufio scratched his head.

Peter continued to play his instrument with his hand behind his head.

"I knew you wouldn't have understood. You're as blind as a bat. Cant even see that Olly's head over heel's for you." Rufio sat down on a near by chair, dropping his heavy sword on the way.

"What? Olly? Oh. All girls get like that around me." Peter continued to play his instrument with a nod.

†

"Emily?" Remi walked slowly into Emily's room as Emily sewed on the floor.

"Perfect." Emily winked, admiring her new done work. "Hey, Remi come over here."

"Hn?" Remi walked towards Emily to took her hair and began to tie it in two places with the material she had been sewing.

"How is it?" Emily handed Remi a mirror and saw her reflection. Her hair was braided into two short braids in the corner. Remi blushed a bit and smiled.

"I like it." Remi held one of the braids and fidgeted with it for a while.

"Great." Emily put her hands behind her head as she sat on her bed. "I thought you woulda liked it. So? Whatcha come here for?"

Remi looked down at the pile of thread and yarn on the floor. "Nothin'. Just bored, is all." Remi spotted a shiny object that glistened softly beneath a mountain of yellow yarn. "What is this? It's beautiful." Remi picked up a thimble and placed it infront of her eyes, seeing a stretched reflection of her green pupils.

"What?" Emily groaned. "That thing? It's just a thimble."

"Thimble… sounds fearsome." Remi admired it, watching it roll on the palm of her hand.

Emily smiled. "You can keep it if you want. I don't really need that old thing."

"Really?! You'd give me you're rare and precious thimble?" Remi gasped, putting the thimble close to her chest.

"Hey, who said anything about it being rare and precious?" Emily's words were ignored as Remi cut of a bit of black yarn and put it threw the thimble, tying it around her neck.

"Thankyou." Remi smiled at Emily who winked at her best friend.

Morning had awaken and the moon's accomplice had still been lurking beneath the milky clouds. The stars were still out but time had read the moment to be day otherwise.

Remi swept in from under Peter's door of fur and fell on his bed, making him bounce in his place. He groaned and turned around drooling on his pillow.

"Peter! It is another day! We must begin our training for the pirates!" Remi shook him but found a dead reply.

"It is still night…" He groaned.

"Oh, not by my watch! 3:45 in the morning! And we mustn't waste a moment of it." Remi smiled as she drew out her watch, reading the message the hands gave.

Peter sat up, shaking his head from the ache.

His eyes widened a bit. "Hey, did you change your hair?"

Remi blushed a bit and held one of the braids. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Eh. Whatever." Peter looked away.

"Hmph." Remi pouted.

"If you had not awakened me from my dream… I was just at the part of cutting Hook's hand." Peter's voice was still groggy, his eyes were half open.

"I dreamt of my mother." Remi sad down next to Peter with a sigh of sentiment.

"Mothers? You remember?" Peter's eyes grew a bit wider. How long had it been since he even had remembered even the hair color of his mother.

"Oh. Yes. Barely. I dreamt I left home, receiving one last kiss from her." Remi said with a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"Kiss? What is a kiss?" Peter cocked an eyebrow and rubbed his head. Remi turned her head and looked at him quite astonished.

"You do not know what a kiss is?" Remi frowned at him, anticipating for his reply.

"Guess I dont. Is it a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

"Good I suppose, when from the right person." Remi hugged her knees blushing quite a bit by the words that she had not realized had been said.

"Then I must have one! I shall keep it with me for such a thing might bring me luck." Peter jumped from the bed and put his hands on his hips, looking quite conceited.

"Surely, I am not to give you one…" Remi blushed greater.

"Why not? Is it precious?" Peter looked back at her.

"I suppose…" Remi pushed a lock of hair behind her ears.

"I knew it." Pan sighed, dismissing his disappointment.

"But I suppose I could… give you a… a kiss." Remi stood up in front of him. Peter watched her curiously as she began to feel herself heat up. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find, in her case, the thimble around her neck and placed it on Peter's palm. "Uh.. W-well there it is." She laughed hesistantly.

Peter looked at it with a cocked eyebrow. "Doesn't look that precious to me." He snarled.

Remi felt herself heat up again. _It is precious! Emily gave that to me last night and he doesn't even appreciate it! _

"You're never gonna get a real kiss with that arrogant attitude." She heard herself say.

"But isn't this a real kiss?" Peter held up the thimble.

"Huh? Oh ya!" Remi laughed hesitantly. "I meant thimble."

"What's that?" Peter scratched his head.

"Something you'll never get!" Remi crossed her arms. Peter grinned playfully and flicked her ear, teasing her of her stubborn attitude.

"Quit it!" Remi blushed a bit.

Suddenly, a firefly flew into the room. Remi turned her head in shock.

"Christabelle?" Remi gasped when she saw him take a lock of Peter's hair in the palm of his tiny hands and tug on it violently.

"Let go of me!" Peter kicked the fairy off his head with his hands and shooed his off with his hat. Christabelle kicked fairy dust in Pan's face and gave him a punch in the chin before he flew around Remi. "Ow!" Pan yelled as the shock of the hit came in motion.

"Christabelle!" Remi grabbed him by the wings and frowned at the look of fake innocence plastered on the fairy's façade.

"Morning!" The twins' heads peeped from beneath the fur door and Rufio stepped on them as he entered Pan's room.

"Ow!" The twins said in unison.

Peter rubbed his chin, getting the feel of his usual jaw again.

"Well, time for training." Rufio stretched his arms.

"Yes." Remi smiled, not yet free from the roseate shade from her cheeks.

†

"Two more days!" Nibs yelled throughout the training areas.

"Ugh. We already know how to fight!" Tootles groaned as his sling shot missed the sword of the effigy of the pirate by half a centimeter.

"Oh you do, do you?" Olly smirked a bit, pointing at the false aim.

Tootles blushed at his clumsiness. "Oh yes. We live for it." He covered up his embarrassment by a statement of false pride and egotism. Thankfully, a boys ego never bruises like that of a man's.

"That's good. We wouldn't want you to be waiting cowardly within the sidelines while I gash and tear the limbs or Hook magnificently!" Olly waved her weapon around the air, growing excited at the idea.

"Sidelines!? There is but no such thing as a sideline to me. I'll be there as well, gashing at the pirate's limbs with Nibs. Nibs by my side!" Tootles looked up. "Aint that right Nibs."

"I suppose, unless you mess up the entrances. It takes hard work to plan the battles. Just for your pleasure in knowing, Tootles, if the entrance is ruined by any misunderstanding that would most likely be from your side of the never children, we shall no longer be friends." Nibs aimed his arrow at a target and let go, letting the spear endof the arrow break through the winds and straight ahead for the bull's eye.

"Would that not be considered harsh, Nibs?" Emily drew her arrow back aswell, letting it hit the bull's eye with great precision. Rufio lowered his weapon as Emily spoke to Nibs. He tilted his head back and listened to the conversation.

"Harsh is but the only type of training Tootles needs. The strength of will my dear Emily. The strength of will." Nibs laughed a bit along with Emily.

" Strength of will? I'd like to tell him what I WILL do to STRENTHEN the punch I'd throw at him." Rufio drew his weapon up again.

"I'll tell you who needs strengthening in control. Rufio, he has temper problems." Nibs laughed a bit under his breath.

"Excuse me but we need to train. Do you have any idea how important it is to defeat Hook?" Rufio put his weapon down and walked towards Emily. "Have you even done one training exercise?"  
"Yes!"

"What weapon?"

"Arrows."

"How many? Having a hard time?"

"… the arrows?" Emily laughed.

"Ugh, it is so like a girl to reply with a comedic comment that would only appeal to challenged mentality." Rufio rolled his eyes.

"Geez! What comedic comment? What mentality? What are you talking about?" Emily was sort of screaming at this point, already aggravated by the boy's words. He paused, not knowing himself what he was talking about.

"N-…nevermind!" Rufio turned around, hiding the beating red heat that was pumping into his cheeks. _God. What am I doing? Would I have done that if it hadn't even related to Nibs? _

"_Rufio!" Emily ran after him leaving her arrow and bow behind her with Nibs watching them with a cocked eyebrow._

"W-what?!" Rufio continued to walk.

"What? You really are heartless aren't you." Emily backed away a few steps, squinting her eye just a bit with a somewhat forced smile, revealing an expression of moderate sadness when below eyebrows that dropped down on one side, showing sorrow.

Rufio turned his back on Emily once again and continued to walk away.

"I don't know if you should have done that…" Nibs emerged from behind her, looking at Rufio walk away as she did.

"What do you mean?" Emily turned around at Nibs, who continued to look at the direction of Rufio.

"Rufio isn't all that bad. It would be best…. It would be best to understand him before you would call him heartless." Nibs broke from his trance and looked back at Emily and gave a soft smile just before heading back. Leaving Emily, she looked into the darkness that Rufio had walked into, and looked down with a shadow of guilt hanging from her feet.

"I hope you're ready lost boys! We'll have Hook begging for the other one to be cut off!" Peter raised his knife and threw it down.

"Hey! There are girls as well you know!" Flip snarled at Peter who flew over her.

"What? Girls…?" he rubbed his chin.

"Father is extremely forgetful." Weed shook her head aiming the sling shot for the wooden targeting hook. Remi took out her water canteen made out of coconut skin and let some water slide down her throat.

"I think it is utterly wonderful the way he is so carefree." Olly lowered her weapon as she watched Peter fly around the training areas, examining the lost children. Remi choked as she heard her statement and coughed out the water sloppily. She inhaled deeply and coughed a few times more.

"Remi are you okay?" Olly dropped her weapon and aided her mother.

"Oh, yes. Don't worry, I am fine." Remi stood up, faking a smile and dismissing the awkwardness that only was sensed from her direction. "Just blacked out a bit is all."

"Oh… I understand how you feel." Olly smiled a bit and sat on a near by rock. She looked at Remi and motioned for her to sit down next to her.

_Oh no… does she mean… is she going to talk about it? Yes, I think she is. Jimini… What'll I do? Wait… whats the problem? There's absolutely no problem… _

Remi sat down by Olly. "Whats wrong Olly?" Remi hugged her knees, anticipating the moment when Olly would confess her feelings as Remi experienced false excitement and dismissed her obvious feeling of true fear.

"Its Peter. Is it strange to feel this happy around him?" Olly smiled and admired her leader from a far.

"I-… I do not know." Remi lowered her feet. _But I don't really feel that happy around him…_

"And to never utter a single insult or to think a bad thing about him?" Olly smiled, blushing greatly as she continued to speak of her loved one.

"I… I do not know." Remi looked down. _But I always seem to insult him…_

"To feel your heart beat one hundred times per minute as he comes close!" Olly put her hands close to her heart.

Remi's eyes widened. _Yes! I do know! Finally, something I can relate to! Its not just—wait. Why must I relate? Olly has feelings for Peter. … But…_

"_I _do." Olly smiled.

Remi squinted one eye as she looked at Olly. _I do! _Remi thought, putting emphasis on the 'I'.

"What do you suppose I do?" Olly looked at Remi. Remi felt a drop of sweat fall down her nose.

"Um… Eh… I think… You should…" Remi looked down and held her knees strongl, panicking. _What do I do? Why cant I tell her to just tell him how she feels? Why wont I just say it?... Oh it doesn't matter! He'll just hurt her! Tell her no! No! Tell her yes! Tell her no! tell her yes! Kill Weed! Why? Because she took some of your breakfast remember? Oh ya—but that's not the point! CANT YOU JUST TELL HER TO GO TO HIM AND FORGET ABOUT THE REST OF IT?! _"I… I think…" Remi looked down with her eyes closed and sighed revealing a soft smile. "You should tell him Olly." She looked up at Olly with eyes slightly squinted, revealing a small light within their depths. "Tell him how you feel."

"Really?" Olly smiled, frowning a bit at her nervousness. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Olly." Remi swung back, flying as she did so.

"Would you talk to Peter for me? Tell him to meet me at mermaid lagoon. I'll be waiting there."

"S-sure…"

"Oh thank you, Remi!" Olly jumped up and twirled. "You don't know how thankful I am!"

"I wish I did." Remi muttered to herself as she watched from a far Peter, who ran from Tootles as he stole his small spear, laughing as he flew around him while Tootles nagged continuously, surrounded by the laughs of lost children.

"Oh." Peter looked up and saw Remi. Their eyes met and Remi jerked a bit, uncomfortable by the news she had just recently heard. He flew to her, with Tootle's spear still In his hand he rubbed his head with his hat tilting slightly as he did. "The lost children are doing well. I think we will be ready by the time of the fight."

"Oh… that's good." Remi bit her lip. _Should I tell him now? No… not yet. Not now. _"Well um… I think I'll go check on… ya. Um… haha… the… uh… Emily. Ya. Her! I'll just go check on Emily now." Remi laughed hesitantly with one hand behind her back. Remi flew to the left, towards Emily.

"Uh. Remi?" Peter tilted his head, adjusting his hat back to it's place as it tilted as his head did. "Emily's that way." He pointed to the right.

"Oh! Um. Ya." Remi laughed at herself and flew to the right.

"We're having a celebration tonight! Tomorrow is the fight with Hook." Peter yelled as she flew away. Remi turned around and gave him a smile. She had already turned around by the time he smiled back at her.


	5. Fairies, Romance, Fear

"Prepare the Masses

"Prepare the Masses. For this means war." Hook snarled as he saw Remi Rouge fly away.

"Masses? But captain there's two of them." A pirate approached Hook with a face that read dismay. Hook snatched a guy by a man near by and shot him in the stomach. "Why don't I get any respect around here?"

"Oh but cap'n, what is your plan?" Smee followed his captain to his room.

"My plan?... Smee I indeed do, have a plan." Hook smiled. "And what brilliance I may be content with that would grant me such an epiphany."

Princess and the Pauper song (don't know title just search lyrics)

Hook: I've been baring I've been scraping I've been lying like a rug, and for so many years I'd had to pay my dues!puts his hand in a fist.

Hook: But today I am escaping, for a great plan has been dug! It's been waiting there so how could I refuse? Puts his hand to his chest humbly.

Hook: Walks out his room and sees the pirates on deck. I'm returning home a hero! Who's beaten Pan and Rouge and what better captain could a pirate choose? I am the best among the best!Walks down the steps and walks across the deck with Smee.

Hook: I'll bring the Jolly Roger back to health! The pirates stand behind him, passing a load of rum from one pirate to another. And I'll be the master, oh how could I refuse?

Hook: grins arrogantly. Raise every glass! And rouse every cheer! Praise that the reign of Captain Hook is here! Master in charge of all that I see! All hail me!

Hook: admires his hook. And by finding Pan's weakness I'll get all that I desire, like a moat, and urban coat, or new shined shoes! Even though Remi'll treat me coldly 'tis a sign of inner hatred for inside she's thinking 'how can I refuse?'.

T: Pirate: Right um… But there's just one problem uh… boss.

T: Hook: Captain boss, to you!

T: Pirate: Ya um… they have already joined forces! She is the queen of the Lost Children!

T: Hook: What?! Making a decision without me?! Who does she think she is?!

T: Pirate: Um… A queen?

T: Hook: You simpering Simpleton!

T: Pirate: But captain-

T: Hook: Silence!

Hook: No! I wont let go! That peasant girl wont turn a run because this ruthless pirate chose to run this boat! … Pauses as he comes across a thought.

Hook: Ah! It's a temporary set back! It's a momentary loss! But conveniently my ego does not bruise! The moment I find his weakness, I will show them who's the boss! You can bet your money there will be none to lose! Yes!

Hook: Rubs his chin while the crew listens attentively. Suppose the girl goes missing and we convince her Pan is bad. And then I tell her of the things she never knew. Like how Pan is just a boy and she is now a young woman and she will share with me Pan's weakness and I'll humbly tell her how could I refuse? When the fight is gone and over I shall rise and take the glory! And that nit wit Remi Rouge can kiss my shoes! For Never Land and Jolly Roger will be mine and mine alone! And of course I'd say How could I refuse?

Hook and Pirates: the pirates swing their guns in the air with joy as they sing behind the captain. So… Get… Ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne! When you've got a brilliant plan you mustn't lose! For Never Land and Jolly Roger will be mine and mine alone! And of course… how could…. I… re…fuse! He lifts up his hands and lets out an evil laugh

The fortress was lined with leaf made lanterns and patterned leaves acting as borders between the outsides of the fortress and before the continuing forests. The three moons of Never Land were a lined beautifully with a shade of magenta and lavender surrounding their existence. The piano that they had stolen was placed outside for music along with a few drums.

"Have fun boys! Hook's last night to breath! For tomorrow, Never Land will be a lot more silent without the sound of his heart beat." Peter laughed and flew out the fortress, leading the lost children to the place of celebration.

"Wow. Its beautiful!" Dot gasped and danced under the stars.

"You've really outdone yourself Pan the Man!" Rufio looked around, admiring the scenery. Nibs, Slightly, and Tootles already began to laugh beneath the lanterns while Dot and Weed reached for the piano, playing random notes.

"Excuse me ladies. Watch the expert." Rufio cracked his knuckles and pushed the girls aside, placed his hands on the keys of the piano and began to play.

Theme of Morroc- Ragnorok (in piano)

"Wow Rufio! I never knew you could play the piano!" Weed clapped, encouraging the music.

"You never knew a lot of things." Rufio joked. Remi laughed singing lyrics to the song as he played, her voice was followed by Emily and Dot and Slightly as well as Tootles.

When Rufio finished the song Remi and Flip fell to the ground laughing hand in hand.

"Oh what next what next!" Emily clapped her hands.

A cough was heard from behind. The crowd looked back and saw Tootles with his arms folded. "I think it's time for a dance don't you?" The girls looked around giggling excitedly.

Dot and Tootles stood up. Peter flew into the air with his usual instrument and began the song. Rufio followed with the piano and Olly continued with the drums. Tootles first reached his hand out, Dot put her hand in his and circled him with their hands still in tact. The music resumed to a fast yet cheery music that almost seemed foreign.

Barbie in Swan Lake- Ivan's dance.

Tootles broke away, dragging his right food across the floor. He twirled and bent down while Dot glided and suddenly jumped, soaring above him just before going to the ground. While the music toned down to a less energetic manner and resumed a tune of a calmer produce. Dot took a few ballet steps back, lifted her arms into the air and moved them downwards as she would jump and put them back up as she reached the floor. She resumed this thrice and paused with her hands in the air as Tootles did the same. He stopped and the two resumed the dance together side by side. Dot swayed her hips, slowly putting her hands down as she did and gave her steps a form to move in as she walked in a slow circle. Tootles twirled towards her and paused while Dot circled him. Them music grew fast once again, as they took steps to the right in unison with their hands in the air, as Peter's soft music followed they twirled softly, the fast music resumed again while they took the steps and followed peter's soft music. This continued until the music reached a point of repetition and the two stopped with their hands joined.

He crowed went wild as the two took their bow.

"That was a little too salsa for my taste." Weed criticized with her eyes closed in arrogance. Flip nodded and took her pose before the crowd.

"Watch this." Flip smiled.

Barbie Swan Lake- Odette and Queen Dance.

The music grew calmer with Rufio's piano striking a few strong notes while Peter's music followed softly.

Flip took large steps reaching to the sky as she did so. She did this again but moving to the right then forward once again, she then bend slightly and pointed to her left as Weed resumed the dance. Weed, with her hands to the air, took large steps forward, bending down as it touched the ground. The two, now in unison, took large steps to the right then to the left, twirling in fast movements while their toes balanced beautifully on the ground. They continued to do so with their hands in the air and twirled thrice as Peter played his music in hushed tones. The music continued and they bent down in unison as a conclusion. The crowd clapped with a few whistles here and there.

"I think we've had enough of dancing." Emily pushed some of the crowd aside. "Don't you Remi?"

"Oh, well I liked it." Remi still had her eyes fixed on the space where the two had danced. Emily coughed.

"Oh.. Oh… Ya. Right." Remi laughed.

"Watch and learn fellas." Emily smiled.

The music began with Just peter. He played the soft tone almost like a lullaby while Emily closed her eyes.

Emily: hands behind her back with eyes closed. "Like a bird that flies in the morning light. Or a butterfly in the spring. When your spirit rides on the winds of hope, you'll find your wings."

Remi: smiling with eyes closed and hands to chest. "For you're always free to begin again and we're always free to believe, when you find the place that your heart belongs, you'll find your place."

T: Rufio: "Aw, easy for you 'ta say! You girls got all the luck. Us boys have all the problems! You girls got nothing!"

T:Slightly: "Ya! Nothing!"

Girls: "If we want to pick a fight with boys they will always stay away! Just 'cause we're girls doesn't mean that you can judge us of that all day! Its really mean but still we clean our hair like other girls do, but we just wish we could get rid of the annoying likes of you!"

T: Girls: "And? How about you??"

Boys: "If we want a fight we draw our sword and the grown ups start running in. But it doesn't mean we don't have things that causes us to sin! For as we fight! We have no right to stop ourselves of this ride! For it means losing a lot or none of a thing that is called pride!"

Remi: "I'm just like you."  
T: Girls/Boys: "You are?"

Remi: "You're just like me. There's somewhere else we'd rather be! Somewhere that's ours! And where our dreams come true! Yes we are kids like you!"

Peter: "You'd never think. That it was so. But now I see and now I know. We have all ran away! To join these skies of blue! Yes we are just kids like you!"

T: Tootles: "That's a lovely top you have on there Olly!"

T:Olly: "Emily made it!"  
T:Emily: "And I made those armors we wear in battle."

T:Rufio: "Really? Looks so complicated."

T: Emily: "It's not really."

Emily: "First I choose some wood, brick, bones, or stone and I sew the structure down. And I stich it in the front and back and it turns to an armor gown!"

Rufio: "I wear that wear without a care and fight with it all day! While the loud mouth sounds of the a pirate's yells unfortunately played."

Boys: "'m just like you."

Girls: I think that's true.

Boys: "Your just like me."

Girls: "Yes I can see."

Boys/Girls: "We have no responsibility."

Girls: "We carry through!"

Boys: "We carry through!"

Girls/Boys: "For what we think is true! Yes I am a kid like you!"

Boys: "I'm just like you!"

Girls: "I'm just like you!"

Boys: "You're just like me!"

Girls: "Yes I can see!"

Girls/Boys: Its something not a lot can see! A heart that feeds!

A voice that speaks the truth! Yes I am a kid like you!"

The lost children fell to the ground and sighed laughing a bit as they did so. Remi broke her laugh as she saw Peter walk behind the fortress as she laid on the ground. She sat up and followed him, leaving the lost children to enjoy their time.

She walked towards the back of the fortress and saw him pick up a box. He turned around to find himself face to face with Remi.

"Woah!" Peter's hands slipped and the box flew in the air for a second just before he caught it with struggle. Remi backed up a few steps.

"What are those for?" She managed to say.

"Ah, just some goods Rufio and I stole from Hook. I was saving it for a special occasion." Peter nodded his head with a smile, basking in his intelligence.

"Um… Listen Peter." Remi held her hands and looked down.

"Go on." Peter dropped the box and laid down in the air with his hands behind his head.

"Well… Olly… She wants to meet you in mermaid lagoon tonight." Remi scratched her head.

"Mermaid Lagoon? Why?" Peter cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I-I don't know! Why should I know?!" Remi raised her voice in anger.

"If I don't know why then I'm not going." Peter flew towards the lost children.

"Wait no!" Remi pulled on his shirt, letting her feet drag across the soil just before stopping. "She wants to tell you she likes you okay?!"

Peter stopped and scratched his head. "Oh… Hm… I don't really know what to do about that."

"Just tell her _your _feelings."

"Oh, then I'll just tell her I don't like her and get back to the party." Peter turned around with moderate satisfaction. Remi pulled on his shirt once again.

"Nonononono! That'll only hurt her!"

"Then what!?" Peter stopped, quite aggravated by her pickiness in his decisions.

"Oh, if only she didn't like you…" Remi pounded her fist against her palm. She lit up as an idea came to mind. "Why don't you be really mean to her! Then she wouldn't like you!"

"Aw, I'm not sure that'll work. Who could resist me?"

Peter flew in the air again with his hands behind his head arrogantly.

Remi rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Whatever! I don't care."

"Hey wait…" Peter thought for a bit. "So… I'll just be mean to her? I-I don't understand. What's wrong with just telling her?"

"Silly. You don't need to think that hard about it." Remi folded her arms while Peter watched her curiously. "All you have to do is to act the way you do to me around her. And she wont like you anymore" He raised an index finger. Peter paused and leaned his face towards her's.

"W-what is it?" Remi blushed a bit. Peter leaned his face closer to hers with an expression of confusion. "W-what?" Peter dropped down and stood in front of her as she looked up at him. He walked closer to her to the point where she already had had her back to the wall.

"Hey." He asked, his eye brows somewhat stern.

"Yes?" She blushed.

"Were you really that hurt by what I said? I mean, by what I say?" Peter scratched his head and pushed his hat back to where it was.

"W-what? No!" Remi looked to the side, with cheeks beaming with a shade of roseate red. "Of course not. Its not that I h-hate you or anything. Its just that… well… I thought it might make Olly not like you so…" Remi blushed greatly and fidgeted with her fingers. Peter let out a grin and flew in the air again in his usual pose.

"Of course not… You must get that a lot." He nodded arrogantly. Remi beamed of anger.

"Just get to mermaid lagoon!" Remi kicked Peter as he flew forward into the sky.

Olly sat on a rock anticipating his arrival.

She sighed but lit up with joy when she saw him fly towards her. She felt her heart beat stronger now.

"Peter!" Olly heard herself say.

"So Remi said you wanted to meet me." Peter folded his arms as his feet met the ground.

"Yes… And well… I just wanted to tell you…" Olly put her hand in her pocket and firmly gripped the good luck charm given to her by the Indians. "That… I like you a lot, Peter. And… And I was wondering if you might feel the same?" Olly grabbed on the the charm tightly, losing track of time as she saw him ponder for a moment.

"Olly, you're…" He sighed and thought about Remi's advice. "uncute?" He whispered.

"What?"

Peter coughed, hiding his laugh. "Never mind. Listen. Its not that I don't like you but I… I'm sorry."

Olly sighed letting go of the charm. "I understand."

Peter nodded, about to fly back to the party when he heard Olly speak.

"Peter!" She said. He stopped and turned around. "Is it someone else?"

An image of Remi popped up in Peter's mind. He blushed a little and lost his balance for a moment. He coughed. "No." He continued to fly.

Rufio pushed the piano back into the fortress while the lost children continued to eat their food outside the fortress. Emily went down into the fortress laughing but grew stiff as she saw Rufio.

Their eyes met. "What are you doing?" Emily started.

"I'm putting the piano back. We don't really need it anymore." Rufio said this without looking at her and dusted the piano off a bit as an excuse to not exchange glances. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to get some blankets for us to sit on when we watch the bon fire." Emily took some in her hand but continued to watch him. She looked at the blankets, remembering the guilt as her fingers rubbed the thin fabric. "So. I never knew you could play the piano." She smiled.

"Yeah." Rufio sweeped his hands across the keys. "When I was little. I played it a lot."

"Is it your happy thought." She touched the keys as well, admiring their ivory colored material.

"No. My happy thought is my sister. Julian…" He put his hands in a position on the keys and began to play a song from memory. "This song was a duet we'd play. The song had no name."

Track one- Jim Chappelle

Emily listened closely to the music, listening to how it echoed and reflected Rufio. A smile appeared on her face but Rufio's had an expression of deep sadness. Often, flames of melancholy and sorrow would flicker beneath the depths of his eyes, reflecting memories of his sister through his dark colored pupils. Through the music.

It wasn't long after she remembered about what Nibs had said. _Was this what he meant? _

"Rufio, I'm sorry." She said. As if he had not heard her, he continued to play but she knew that he had heard for a hidden smile had appeared in his mouth as he played the following notes. A few more pursued close behind.

"Whats taking Emily so long with the blankets?" The twins sighed as they blew on the growing flames.

"Bon fire!" Tootles yelled and ran around, circling the fire. The rest of the lost boys laughed and followed tootles, running around the vibrant yet violent waters of war. Soon, they began chanting Indian chants, known from previous visits. The lost girls laughed as some joined in.

Rufio and Emily came up from the fortress as well. They continued to repeat the chants, remembering their last visit as done, Weed danced happily with Flip by the hand followed by the rest of the lost children it began to become a conga line of some sort. The lost boys laughed enjoying the presence of their new found sisters. The lost boys were boys who were led by Peter and only Peter. They slept all day and played at night however this sudden twist in fate had turned their worlds upside down, to see their leader felt as mad as he did to an opponent other than Hook but an opponent of his side, an opponent that is his partner. Their group has also widely grown, with the increase in lost children the fortress was now never quiet. When one would sleep there was always another there to shake them or to ruin their most fantasizing dreams or terrifying nightmares. Their worlds have changed and while a few did not notice it, others paused for a few seconds and took deep breaths, realizing the true benefit of this. Peter was no longer as much of a leader to them as he was before and not because there is another but because he seems to be occupied by other things that he never knew existed in the path,. He himself even realized that he had been busy with affairs and problems that he had never even heard of before. Remi Rouge was strange to him and extremely tricky. He had been so caught up in his new adventure that he had not realized that it had already started and forgotten that he had been begging for it.

Peter laughed and flew around the bon fire but paused when he had seen a miraculous light not far into the forests.

Remi looked up. _Where's Peter? _She flew into the forest while the lost children's chants could still be heard. The forest was beautiful with a wide range in plants and trees. Some looked like fans embroidered with thread that took on the color of the greenish sea. Another looked like rain droplets falling from stems and taken away into the wind, circling the trees while harmonizing with the air's movements. Remi lowered herself onto the ground. "Peter?" She whispered, not knowing why. She felt a hand suddenly tap her shoulder and another cup her mouth, keeping her from talking. She looked to her left and saw Peter, looked forward with his eyes fixed to glowing lights that were reflected onto his eyes. His eyebrows were stern, as if serious and engaged to the mystic being before him. Remi looked forward and saw glowing fire flies followed by small stars. _Fairies… _They circled a large tree and flew into a hole that was made into the bark. The lost boy's chants could no longer be heard but soft music of voices harmonized as one humming a tune that seemed to move the fairies in a way almost incredible if not extremely beautiful.

Peter looked at Remi his eyebrows still strict and his eyes still quite fixated but his mouth resumed the shape of a smile. Remi smiled back. They flew towards the tree, Peter landed first and looked into the hole. Remi followed and gasped when she saw a complete glowing space with elegant figures with wings and stars ballroom dance within the bark that seemed like white gold. Peter looked at Remi. Who's face had now been shone with light and her neon green eyes recommenced a shade of lime green with fires of gold and silver. Her mouth agape, her cheeks were hushed with an almost incomprehensible shade of pink. The fairies' flames gave out a warm sensation of tingles and excitement. Peter turned his head, looking at Remi as she looked back at him. And the music, now at this time, grew stronger.

Million Voices- Wyclef Jean beginning

He stood up, reaching his hand forward at Remi. She smiled warmly, standing up as well. She reached out her hand, letting her palm slide into his. She jumped up and stood in front of him. Peter looked straight into Remi's eyes, his mouth strict as well as his posture. Remi smiled, enjoying how serious he was, She guided him, putting his hand on her waist they began to move slowly, swaying and letting the wind twirl around them. The fairies circled their feet as they would take their steps. As the music reached a point of superior beauty, Peter pushed Remi gently, letting her fly up and as she reached in a long string of golden light.

"Remi?" Peter spoke. "It's only make believe isn't it? That you and I are…"

"Oh… yes." Remi felt them sink down and their hands were no longer joint.

"Remi?" Peter spoke again. "You see, so—

"Peter." Remi looked up as they already reached the ground. Peter looked quite surprised, the way she had said his name seemed quiet and patient. Usually when she would say his name, her voice would display impatience and aggravation. She continued. "What are you're true… feelings?"

"F-feelings?" Peter took a few steps back.

"Yes. Feelings." Remi took steps forward, until Peter found himself hit his back against a near by tree. "Jealousy, Anger… Love?" Remi looked up at him feeling her chest ache and heat up.

"Love?" Peter repeated it, feeling a slab of lies and fear slide down his throat.

"Love."

"I have never heard of it." Peter strengthened his posture, retaining his ego that seemed quite bruised and disguised while he was with Remi.

"I think… that you have Peter. I even think that you've felt it yourself. For something or…" Remi looked up at him. "Someone."

He reached in, put his head beside her's. "Never."

"Peter…" Remi reached her hand forward to him with her eyes quite worried. He gasped, taking steps backwards.

"Why do you always spoil everything!?" Peter walked back towards the lost boy's fortress, knocking away leaves as he did. Remi followed. "We have fun don't we?! We fight, fly, play games! What more can there be?!"

"There is so much more, Peter!" Remi raised her voice, aggravated by Peter. Peter stopped walking, took steps closer to her.

"What!? What more is there?!"

Remi paused, thinking for quite a bit. "I don't know. I think it gets clearer when we grow up."

"Well I will not grow up! You cannot make me!" Peter spoke through his teeth.

"No one can make you do anything Peter! The only choices you care about are your own!" Remi yelled, losing control of her anger. "You are selfish and deficient."

"How am I deficient." Peter's eyebrows grew stern again but now in a sense of anger, not wonder and curiosity. Remi realized that the moments when Peter would resume a state of kindness and serenity was rare and inexistent.

"You're just a boy." Remi heard herself say. She felt a taste of bitterness left in her mouth when she had said those words. "And I cannot believe to stand it."

"Then go home." Peter struggled to say. "Go home and grow up. And take you're stupid feelings with you!" He turned and kicked his feet off the ground, flying into the sky so deep that as Remi yelled his name, her eyes could no longer follow where he was going.


	6. Thimble final chapter

Hook sat on his throne that was moved to a position close to the window

Hook sat on his throne that was moved to a position close to the window. He had a cigar stabbed into with his hook. He took a deep puff and watched the smoke slowly escalate up, twisting into directions that created swirling images of waves and clouds.

Smee opened the door to the captain's room slowly. "C-cap'n?" Smee said with a shaky voice, keeping note of the fact that the captain had not gotten out of his room since the night of planning. Smee repeated himself. "Um… Cap'n?"

Hook turned around and let a long stream of smoke escape his mouth as Smee stood with his mouth agape. "Its time." Hook said with a smirk.

Remi flew towards the Never sea. And sat on a tall near by rock, hugging her knees and burying her face. Then a shadow approached her from behind. She looked up seeing the shape of the shadow. It was a dark blur but then slowly progressed. And so emerged what seemed to look like a hook.

Remi gasped and turned around quickly and saw Captain James Hook standing behind her along with the crew of the jolly roger.

"Remi Rouge." Hook smiled.

"Captain Hook!" Remi jumped up. "And what have you come for?! Our fight is yet tomorrow." Remi flew up readying herself for a fight.

"Oh no Remi, what I want is a simple friendship." Hook looked back at his crew and exchanged smiles.

"Till death do us paaart." A crew member laughed through his old crooked teeth. Hook gritted his teeth reaching for his pistol between his belt, turned around and shot it through the crew member's head.

"Now, What's say you join us for dinner at the Jolly Roger." Hook smiled kindly, bowing as he took off his gloves.

"Over my dead body." Remi folded her arms.

"Oh but we have food."

"Well what's a dinner supposed to look like?"

"Food like lobster, bread, roast beef?"

"Roast beef eh?" Remi felt herself drool just a bit.

"Chicken?"

"Chicken?" Remi copied.

"Steak?"

Remi now felt her stomach grumble and held it anxiously. "Just for dinner then. No tricks." She hopped off the rock an followed them.

"Wonderful." Hook paused to say with a long smirk.

"Here ya go." Smee laid out the fresh red lobster down on the table right in front of Remi who sat drooling over the delicious scent of Hook's freshly made meals. Remi watched the food.

"I assure you it is not poisoned. I am sure you'll find our food quite to you're liking." Hook said arrogantly, taking a sip of his red wine. Hook looked up.

"Well you don't say," Remi licked the sauce off of her plate. Smee who stood by the door exchanged hidden smiles with Hook.

"Oh yes. I even think that that boy. Oh, what's his name." Hook played. "Pan? Would like this food as well."

Remi put the plate down slowly. "Yes. I suppose he would."

"But a boy like him would not be able to understand the delicate adult taste. I am glad to find that you, my dear friend, do." Hook raised his glass with a smile.

"It is true, he is but a boy." Remi looked down.

"He is missing out on a lot out of the wonderful life of adulthood." Hook took a sip of his red wine, looking up dreamingly.

"Like what?" Remi looked up, looking quite confused, her eyebrows resumed a narrow structure.

"Oh, such as the maturity of the mind, duties to fulfill one's profession…" Hook gave a small smile before take a sip of his red wine. "Or even… love. He is oblivious to all."

Remi felt heavy tears escaping from her eyes and looked down as they dropped to her lap.

"Oh no. He cannot love. Tis a part of the riddle of his being." Hook took another sip. Remi started taking in small gasps, finding air between her quiet cries.

Hook tisked sympathetically. Reaching his hand out Smee quickly drew his handkerchief out of his pocket which he gave to his beloved captain and leader. Hook then handed it to Remi.

"Hush now… Don't cry." Hook lifted her head.

"Now what you need is to get rid of that boy. And his little friends as well."

Remi looked at him, still un able to speak.

"Remi. Girls were not meant to stay children. Girls are always young ladies. Boys are and always are just boys. I see a woman in you Remi." Hook wiped the tears off of Remi who smiled softly with a sniff as a few more tears made their way out. "A bright young woman that is wasting her time with boys,"

"What do you mean?" Remi wiped them away, completely astonished about what he had said about girls.

"Peter Pan is a creature bound to Never Land for all eternity. Not even his minions are meant to meet the fate that he was. And you Remi, you were meant to grow up. You were meant to live." Hook stood up, holding Remi's hand along with him.

"You must become an adult. Join us and defeat that wretched Pan and end his immature games." Hook said through his teeth, excited about Pan's near death. Remi's hand slipped away from his.

"I cannot." Remi put her hand to her chest. "Peter is not as bad as he seems."

"Oh really?" Hook took a step forward, quite content in his thoughts. "At this moment. What is Pan doing now. At this moment. What is Pan thinking now. Because as cruel as it may sound and seem, he does not love. He cannot love."

Remi turned around, threw Hook's wooden doors open and flew through them into the sky off to the fortress. As she reached the forest she tripped as her feet reached the ground. With a cough she lifted herself up, feeling the harshness of the ground. And through the entrance of the fortress she heard a voice.

"Where could she be?!" Emily paced the floor.

"Emily." Remi whispered. She then looked around, noticing that the party had ended.

"Oh peter, where did she say she went off to!" Dot approached Peter who sat on his throne with his head resting on his palm carelessly.

Remi put her foot on a crack displayed vividly on the bark of the stump, ready to jump in but stopped as she heard Peter speak his answer.

"It doesn't matter where she went. She'll do what she wants to do. And I have no part in it." Peter stood up and walked into his room, angrily shutting the fur curtain as he did.

The lost children continued to speak amongst themselves worriedly while Remi stood back down on the ground, kicked her feet off the ground once again and flew to the Jolly Roger.

"She'll be back." Peter said to himself, resting his back in the air with his hands behind his head.

The sun rose slowly with surrounded hues of purple circling it's fires slowly. Remi, who watched it rise from the sea to the sky, laid lifelessly in bed. There was a knock on the door and Remi stood up.

"Oh Miss Rouge, the Cap'n thought you might like to be dressed more appropriately for the fight. Tis to begin this afternoon but the cap'n insists." Smee's voice could be heard from behind the door.

"Is he awake?" Remi said.

"Oh, most certainly."

Remi opened the door. "You can leave it on the bed, I need a word with the captain." Remi stopped and turned around. "Oh and thank you Mr. Smee." She said professionally. "You are very nice."

Smee paused and turned around, looking at Remi with a foreign stare. "Nice?"

"Yes. You are a very nice pirate." Remi said once again.

"Well… No one's ever called me nice before." Smee sniffed lightly. Remi raised her hand then turned around towards Captain Hook's room.

Smee turned back to the room and lifted his spectacles to wipe a tear away from his right eye.

Remi knocked on the captain's door. Putting her hand on the knob, ready to open it.

"Smee, the bloody hell have you been?!" Hook chimed standing from his throne angrily. As Remi opened the door he groggily took a step back.

"Oh, Remi. I had not realized it was you." Hook laughed.

"Yes. Um. I just wanted to say that though I am to grow up I have no intensions to fight my friends."

"Of course."

"Or to join you're crew. Its just that… You are the only one who knows about being an adult."

"Of course."

"And… I would like to ask you… Promise me… that you wont _kill _any of them."

"Of course."

"No. You must swear it."

"I swear." Hook bowed. "And a pirate never goes against his word."

"And also, I would like to thank you. And I was wondering what I could do to repay you."

"Let's just say you owe me one." Hook smiled with Remi who did not realize the evil intensions that turned this captain's emotions a stir and it's difference to her innocent intensions. For it did not occur to her at this time that her nightmares were his dreams.

"One more thing captain." Remi lifted a finger.

Hook took a long breath and spoke impatiently. "Yes, my dear?"

"Do you think I could talk to Peter just one last time. I will return for the fight. I would just at least want him to understand."

"Very well. Be back by dawn. When the fight strikes." Hook took out his pocket watch, saw the time till the sun would set and closed it.

Peter tossed a knife within the palm of his hand, watching it shine against the still bright sun as it reached to the top of it's throw.

He caught the knife as it fell downwards and quickly put it back into his belt. "Where is she…" He paced the floor. "Aw I shudda looked for her." He scratched his head impatiently awaiting her presence. He saw a flickering light next to the window sill, sitting against it's pane. Peter lashed out towards it. "Remi?" He heard himself say softly though a flickering light has no connection to Remi Rouge.

As he approached it he saw familiar features of a fairy he once knew. "Tink!" He said happily, as if he'd seen her just a few moments before. Tinkerbelle looked up at her beloved. "Have you been here all this time?" Peter picked her up with his finger.

Tinkerbelle motioned with her hands, telling him a short story. "Oh." Peter said, his eyes growing quite gloomy. Tinkerbelle lowered herself as she noticed that Peter's invisible light seemed to slowly fade.

"Peter." Peter heard a whisper. He looked up.

"Tink, was that you?" he looked at his fairy astonished. Tinkerbelle shook her head as if to say no. "Who was that?"

Peter flew towards his window and reached his head far off into it. Then suddenly Remi's familiar face appeared before him. "WOAH!" Peter flew back, hitting his back against the wall with his hat over his eyes. Tinkerbelle flew around his head as he lifted his had back to it's original position.

"Peter." Remi whispered again.

"Remi!" He found himself saying her name in a loud whisper, feeling overwhelmed with joy, he flew toward her again. "You're here." Peter stopped his smiling. "I mean… What do you want?" Peter loosened his position and folded his arms, retaining his ego as he remembered their fight the night before. He did not want her to realize how worried he had been.

"Peter please. Be quiet." Remi jumped into the window. "I cannot see the lost children. I only came here." She put her final leg over the window pane. "… To see you." She approached him, as Peter took the familiar action of taking steps back while still looking at her.

"Me." Peter copied.

"Yes." She whispered back. "I'm not staying." Remi paused. The phrase 'I'm going home' would not be suited for this occasion. She wondered why. Was home not where she was going?

"Where are you going? We are supposed to fight Hook at dawn." Peter protested. Remi paused and thought of keeping out the relationship between her and Hook. It was all too painful and too much for him to take in at that one moment.

"I can't fight. I am to grow up." Remi said it quickly. As if pulling off a band aid. Peter took quick steps backwards.

"What?" He said.

"Peter." Remi sighed already too familiar with Peter's slight fear of her. "I am to grow up." She said slowly. "You do not approve."

Peter felt an ache in his chest. The words existed already in his mouth. Words that would again retain his ego and his pride, show he didn't care as much. Words existed in his mouth and escaped.

"If you wish it." He said painfully. Feeing a slab of regret slide down his throat..

"If you wish it?" remi copied, quite angered by how he felt retaining his ego was more important than to keep her there.

"If you wish it!" Peter said this time loudly, turning around and sitting on his bed with his back towards Remi. Eight seconds of silence followed and resumed for three seconds more.

"Very well." Remi walked slowly and sulkily towards the window, turned around and looked at Peter's back. "Goodbye, Peter Pan."

Tinkerbelle flew to Peter's shoulder and shared with him her sympathy. Peter turned around to face Remi once more but was left with an open window and escaping cold breezes.

Remi closed the door behind her, feeling the core of her body ache beneath her breath. She opened her eyes and saw in front of her the clothing she had told Mr Smee to leave on her bed.

She looked at herself at the long mirror hung by the hook on the wall resembling the Captain's iron hand. She turned around and shrugged at the reflection of her in a dress. The dress was a melon shade of gold and had a boat neck line of yellow fleece and an emerald brooch in the center. The sleeves were long and loose with ends that fit well with her wrist. One thing she liked was the foundation or the bottom half of the dress. It went down to her ankles and flew like a golden fountain. Remi brushed her hands across the fabric and heard voices outside her room.

"Rock a by baby!" A pirate sang loudly with a loud hoarse laugh.

"'Ello children children children. You'll be getting' a beating from the cap'n." Another pirate laughed.

"They're here, Smee? Well they _are _unusually excited for their own demise." Hook and Mr. Smee were still in the Captain's room, getting ready for the brilliant fight. He removed his glove and took the sword that Mr. Smee held out assisting.

"I would say Cap'n. But you'll get them good this time, you will. For you have Remi Rouge to fight by your side." Smee brushed dust off of the captain's sleeve.

"By my side? She'll die by my side." Hook laughed.

"Die? But Cap'n…" Smee said as the captain walked ahead of Smee.

"Oh please Smee. What use do I have of someone like her after I find Pan's weakness?" Hook straightened his jacket.

"Oh… poor little one." Smee mourned, taking off his hat as he spoke.

"Peter. You sure we should fight without Rouge?" Rufio frowned.

"All I can do now is to fight Hook. Because even though I am who I am, fighting hook is the only thing I know how to do correctly. And through all of this I have a feeling that Remi's decision-… I mean, disappearance had something to do with Hook. And I wont forgive myself if I cant fight him even with that in my mind." Pan's eyes grew stern again and Rufio watched, startled by his change in character. He was now talking to himself, not to Rufio nor to Remi.

"Peter…" Rufio watched him sympathetically.

"Time to kick some pirate butt." Emily cracked her knuckles with her bow and arrow held tightly within her grip.

"And it's about time." Weed smiled.

"Will we win?" Flip said.

"We will, flip. Don't give up hope." Olly smiled

"Olly's right. We've come too far to give up now." Nibs said.

"Why hello, Peter. I see you've brought you're posy with you." Hook burst elegantly out of his room, looking down on the lost children with a grin. "One two three four." He mumbled as he counted the lost children. "Oh, but missing one. And where could Rouge be."

"Hook! If you've got her." Peter took a step forward.

"Please." Hook smirked. "I only want one thing." Hook took a step down the stairs. "Y-." He looked down and frowned at Mr. Smee. "Where's the carpet, Smee…"

Smee looked down. "Oh sorry Cap'n." He violently pulled a lever, letting a sheet of red velvet roller over the plain wooden steps. Hook smiled and continued.

"I only want one thing." He walked down the steps and pointed at peter as he spoke through his teeth. "You."

"You got me, James Hook." Peter took out his knife and clashed it with Hook's iron fist. "I know you've got Remi, now hand her over."

"You speak as if I had captured her." Hook took a step back, exchanging a wink with Mr. Smee who stood at the top of the stair case, waiting for the cue to bring her in.

"Hook has captured Remi!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Fools, Remi has joined me. She is tired of you're silly games!" Hook continued to yell. " She is tired of you." He pointed at Peter.

"Liar!" Peter's eyes grew narrow and stiff while his grip wrapped tightly around his knife.

"Lie? Preposterous! The truth is far too much fun." Hook grinned widely and reached his hand towards Smee. "Remi, please, come join us."

Peter and the lost children looked up at the slowly opening door. Peter felt his chest ache incomprehensibly, feeling the tension between his heart.

"We have a lot to do."

Remi exited the doors with her face stern as ice she felt her heart melt as she saw the faces of her friends. Remi walked to the top of the stairs, infront of all and as she looked at them, the sunset's colors of melon and rose emerged from the sea.

Million Voices- Wyclef Jean beginning part

"Isnt the truth wonderful?" Hook grinned back at Peter. Who, when exchanged looks with Remi could not look at her no longer. He turned his head to the side, hiding his pained face from her. She looked down, biting her lower lip feeling tears swell up in her eyes. As the fairies sang the song played during the night of their dance.

Smee looked down mournfully while Hook laughed victoriously as if he had already won.

"Now come on! Fight!" Hook took out his sword from his belt and truck Peter from the top. Peter took out his knife quickly and clashed blades, pushing against it as Hook's sword came closer to his face.

Remi gasped, leaning against the railing that spread on the sides of the stairs, watching their fight making sure Hook would keep his promise.

The lost children yelled as they charged for the rest of the pirates.

The gritty pirates ran for each lost child and tied their hands violently to the pole of the main mast, keeping them locked in a helpless position while Peter and Hook struggled to conclude their fight. Peter looked back at the children.

Hook pushed the blade harshly and Peter flew back but regained his posture. Peter flew back towards Hook. Their blades clashed greatly once more and so followed a sword fight of no end.

"Rouge!" Hook yelled as he fought, they moved across the ship while their blades hit against each other, almost breaking itself in two. "Now is the time! What is Pan's weakness?!" Their blades clashed once more.

"What?" Remi gasped. "I-I don't know."

"What?! Of course you do! Rouge, You owe me one." He said slowly but impatiently. Hook raised his sword up and clashed it with Pan's knife once again with the force of his frustration. The blow struck Pan so greatly that it almost knocked him down.

Remi took a handful of her dress and lifted it up and she ran down the steps. "Stop!" She pushed her hands forcefully on Hook's chest, pushing him away from Peter. "You'll kill him!"

"Enough!" Hook yelled. "Tell me his weakness. Or you. Will die." Hook pointed the sword toward her throat. "Along with the children." He pointed at the lost children with his eyes.

"A pirate never goes against his word…" Remi said.

Hook laughed quietly, "Idiot.. I am a captain." Hook raised his hand. "Get this girl on the plank, Smee."

Smee looked up as he fiddled with his blue and white striped shirt. "Me sir?"

"Of course, Smee. Who else on the Jolly Roger is called Smee…" Hook rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Uh, cap'n. But my name is Spike Leg Smee." A pirate with a iron peg leg and yellow rotted teeth pointed at himself with a sheepish grin.

Hook gritted his teeth and yelled as he stuck his blade into his heart, watching him fall to his death while the other pirates gasped with fear.

"Enough! Smee! Hand me the rope or so help me, I will make _you _walk the plank." Hook's voice resumed a low tone. Smee ran to his captain and handed to him a long white rope with a bow.

"I'm sorry." Smee mouthed the words at Remi who looked down.

Hook turned Remi violently and grasped her wrists. Peter stood not so far away

"Let go of her!" Peter flew towards them but was stopped by two chaotic pirates who grabbed his arms and pulling him away from the captain and Rouge. Hook then tied her ankles and her waist along with her arms.

"Lets see if you can fly with that, girly." Salty Sam assisted her to the plank. The crocodile appeared from beneath the waves.

"Just about time." Hook smiled, keeping his distance from the water but making sure Remi stayed above it.

Hook pointed his steal at Remi while she walked groggily on the plank, feeling the cold salty breaths of the ocean waves.

"Last… Chance… What is his weakness." Hook said with a stern tone of voice.

Remi smiled, straightening her back. "It is no use, Captain Hook. He has no weakness."

"No weakness- Everyone has a weakness! Even Pan has moments when he is weak. As of now, while you're on this plank he's-." Hook paused and lowered his weapon while a flame shone in his eyes, visible to Remi who fearfully watched the flame grow. Peter watched Hook turn towards him as he stood with his knees to the ground and his head low.

"While you're on this plank he's weak." Hook repeated with a smile. "No weakness? Well, I think he does." Hook caressed the blade.

Smee watched fearfully behind the captain, having a feeling of disagreement with the captain surge within him for the first time. The lost children slowly closed their eyes or looked away at the captain's fearful actions.

"I truly… think, he does." Hook continued. He reached the blade toward Remi once again. "Peter! This is the moment! Before I kill you I will have you watch your loved one… You're precious Remi." Hook mocked as he made his voice sympathetic. "Die."

Remi had already felt her ankles grow weak from the tightness of the ropes. She tried to fly but no happy thought was able to come into her mind before she started to feel herself falling.

"No." She heard herself whisper as the captain and peter looked in her direction and watched her fall.

"Remi!" Peter flew into the air and removed the pirate's grips from his arms with the force of his flight.. He dived into the water and caught Remi in his arms just before the crocodile closed his mouth, letting out the loud snap of his bite.

Peter flew on the boat, hearing the wild cheers of the lost children. He removed his knife and drew them threw the ropes, cutting Remi free. The pirates behind them watched in amazement.

"Well don't just stand there!" Hook yelled. "Fight! You spineless stupid ooze of pustule!"

The pirates charged for the two and Remi took one of their swords while the pirate fell into the ocean, she cut the dress' bottom in half, feeling the freedom of her legs as she ran. Remi dodged and pushed the pirates around her. Peter flew to the mast and cut the lost children free who up till now were cheering with excitement. They, then drew their weapons as well and charged at the pirates.

"One, Two. Three. Four." Rufio counted his strikes that would end up in the pirate's demise by the time four was said.

Peter flew to Hook who charged at him with his sword, Peter flew back and charged at him again. Their blades clashed but Hook took a step to the side, letting Pan fly beyond Hook. He turned around and charged at the captain once more, clashing weapons while eacother's blades remained close to their faces.

"Ready to lose the other one?" Peter smirked.

"Not this time." Hook said threw his gritted teeth, Hook then threw his body forward with a yell, making Pan fly back bumping into a nervous pirate.

"Hey, aren't you…" The pirate said with his finger towards Peter.

"Peter Pan." Peter said. The pirate took a step backwards, screaming worriedly into the sea.

Rufio who stabbed a pirate in the chest had unknowingly walked backwards towards Hook.

Rufio turned around and saw Hook twirl his sword.

"Ru-fi-o. Ru-fio." Hook said repetitively, watching the sly grin on Rufio's face similar to his.

Peter turned around. "No Rufio, Hook's mine." Peter put his knife between them.

Not far, the twins yelled as they were caught between two pirates around them.

Peter turned back around and ran towards the twins.

Rufio turned back at Hook with a smirk as he readied his sword.

Peter spiked his knife towards the first pirate, who luckily dodged it with a fearful yelp. Peter drew out his leg, putting it in between the pirates feet and sliding it to the right, making him trip and hit his head. The second pirate ran towards Peter and underwent an unusual attack as he threw his sword at Pan who dodged it with a turn of his body. Peter looked back at the pirate.

"My turn." He smiled. Peter then struck his knife towards his stomach and kicked his chin with the soul of his foot, making the pirate tumble backwards into the sea.

Rufio, who fought back with Hook, continued their sword fight of clashing swords and dodging swerves.

"I thought you might like to know, you are one of my least favorite of you're pathetic little group," Hook continued to thrust his sword, aiming for Rufio's head, who dodged it, and replied with strikes to Hook's chest. "Then again, who would favor a pathetic fighter." Hook laughed.

Rufio collided his sword with Hook's, letting a small spark fly from the metal. The captain's sword flew from his hand and landed on the floor. Rufio smirked, pointed his finger at the fallen sword behind the captain. "Boom."

Hook took out an extra sword that hung sideways between the back side of his belt and his ebony cotton pants. Hook charged at Rufio, colliding swords once again. Hook struck his sword from above. Rufio took hold of his sword from both sides and blocked the strike.

Peter flew towards the two, ready to break the fight.

"Lookie Lookie I got Hookie." Rufio laughed. They were now in the middle of the ship, Hook thrusted the sword to Rufio's right side and Rufio blocked it nervously. Captain Hook then struck a blow to Rufio's stomach. One that Rufio could not block.

"No!" Peter yelled as a strong wind blew from the north. The lost children stopped fighting.

"Rufio." Emily heard herself whisper. She wind blew from the side of her face, her orange and violet died raven hair blew before her, making it hard to see Rufio's face with the melon sky spread behind him, still as a painting. She dropped her sword and fell behind Rufio just before he fell on her lap with his hand over the bleeding wound.

"Ah-…" Rufio straightened his back, feeling the sting of his wound as he did.

"Don't talk. Are you crazy?" Emily put her hand over his mouth. Peter watched from not so far away.

"I guess." Rufio managed to say with a smile. He groaned as the pain of the wound grew stronger. Rufio felt Emily's hand over his.

"Tink. Help them get back to the fortress." Peter looked at the fairy, receiving a nod.

Emily stood up, holding Rufio's arms. "Come on," Emily's hair went in her face as she turn around. She carried Rufio on her back, feeling his weight press against her.

Peter took out his knife and turned around slowly to face Hook who stood with his arms folded, smirking at his work.

Weed felt her anger burn up within her. She raised her sword and struck the pirates around her as she yelled.

The other lost children watched and followed, releasing their wild inner self.

"Its you or me this time." Peter said threw his teeth and he felt the sunset behind him start to slowly turn to a shade of heated scarlet, as Peter felt his anger within him burn as the sun did. His eyebrows were narrow and he could hear his own breath grow stronger.

"That's it. Now. Is the time you die." Hook strengthened his grip on the sword. Hook looked around at the fighting pirates and lost children.

Peter struck the sword from above, Hook then blocked the blow. Peter twirled, clashing their swords as he faced Hook. The captain blocked Peter's third blow with his hook. "If I were you, I'd give up." Hook managed to say.

"If you were me, I'd be ugly." Pan smirked, flying up in the sky and charging downwards with the sword pointing Hook. Their swords collided a few more times sideways and forwards but each blow was blocked by another blow.

Emily, who carried Rufio on her back, wandered the woods as she suddenly forgot the passage way to the fortress. She felt Rufio slip away as she walked but shifted him up again as droplets of sweat fell down her nose. Tinkerbelle, who's light was camouflaged in the golden sunset directed Emily towards the entrance of the lost children's fort.

She slid down the wooden entrance, realizing in the worst way that a slide was not the best entrance in times such as this and certainly not her favorite.

She threw him on her bed and saw that the blood from his wound had been slowly progressing down to his ankles. She laughed with a frown, hearing her laughs turn to small cries she turned around to face the wall with her hand over her mouth.

Emily ran to take a towel from her drawer and placed it under a root that leaked water. She took it in her hand and carefully wrapped his injury, hearing groans escape from Rufio's weary mouth. She wiped her remaining tears with the only area of the palm that was not covered in his blood.

Track One- Jim Chapelle

"Rufio." Emily managed to say, not meaning to say anything of convenience, she just wanted to say his name.

"He got me pretty bad." He laughed hoarsely. Emily laughed as well, in between sniffs. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Emily forced a smile. "Just stay put, you're bleeding a lot but it'll be fine."

Rufio nodded his head. Emily's smile evaporated while she couldn't help but to think about the other alternative. Rufio was feeling pain throughout his body, his words were beginning to slur and his bleeding would not stop. A strike to the stomach like the one of Rufio's doesn't kill instantly. Instead, it takes it's victims through a roller coaster of pain and slowly begins to drain out their life through their blood.

"Hey Rufio, stay awake okay?" Emily said, giving him a small punch as she sat next to him..

"Bossy." He smiled.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me you might have been dead by now." Emily pointed.

"You really think this towel can save me?" his voice was still quiet.

"You got any better ideas?!" Emily crossed her arms.

"A-." Rufio stopped speaking as he felt another rush of pain surge within his body. He gripped his wound, slightly arching his back.

"Okay. Okay. Don't talk just stay awake then," Emily put her hands over his, watching him lay back down with a sigh of relief. "Stay awake."

Rufio did not reply.

"Rufio." Emily said again. "Stay awake."

His eyes were closed and his hands were now only loosely over his wound. Emily managed to hold his shoulders and shake him lightly. "Rufio." She said again. A few tears blurred her image of Rufio but fled downwards as she blinked. He did not reply and his chest was not moving.

"Please wake up." Emily leaned forward, forgetting that her hands were on his shoulders, she felt his severe lip against hers and felt his breath tickle her nose. She opened her eyes and let go of him, realizing his breathing. "Rufio?" She said again.

She saw him open his eyes with a small leer. Emily smiled, feeling the last drops of tears fall from her eyes with her hands still on his shoulders.

"You're alive!" Emily stood up on her knees.

"Yup." Rufio smiled. Emily felt her cheeks heat up.

"Um… Well… Uh…" Emily let go of his shoulders, looking for words. He smiled again and put his hand behind her head while he watched her eyes grow wider in surprise as he kissed her once again.

Emily let go of Rufio and stood up, feeling a deep heat within her. It was best to change the subject. "You need to play that song for me again." She smiled.

Rufio laughed to himself quietly.

"Oh, your towel is soaked. I'll get another one." Emily turned the door knob but turned to Rufio."What was that song called again?"

He looked up at the ceiling. "Emily."

Hook threw his sword once again but Peter flew up and dodged the gust. The captain looked up at the flying Pan with gritted teeth, he yelled loudly, Enough to make a few of the lost children stop fighting.

"Coward!" The captain yelled.

Peter stopped in the air and looked down. "Coward?!"

"Yes You heard me! Coward! All you do is fly away!" Hook watched Pan as he slowly progressed down to the floor. "A fair fight is not a fair fight unless we are both in the air."

"Peter." Remi said, worried about the look on Peter's face. She felt the hassle behind her grow stronger.

Pan held his chin and thought. "Alright Hook. Christabelle." He called, reaching out his hand. Christabelle flew towards Peter's hand but was tugged back by Remi.

"Peter are you mad? I'm not letting Christabelle come near you. There is no telling about what Hook could do in the sky," Remi held Christabelle close to her body, making sure he wouldn't escape.

"Remi, trust me." Peter let out his hand, reaching for Christabelle. Remi sighed and let go of Christabelle, and watched him go on Peter's hand worriedly. Hook grabbed Christabelle and waved it over his head. The fairy dust covered the captain, making a golden glow raise over his clothing. He felt no weight beneath his feet and smiled as he felt himself draw closer to the sky.

"Hook can fly! And he likes it!" He laughed as he approached the still sunset. Remi turned around at a pirate and continued her fight.

"You wanna fly, codfish?! Let's fly!" Peter made twirls and tumbles into the air and circled Hook. He stopped infront of the captain with the knife in his hand ready to continue his fight.

Hook aimed for Pan's head and threw his sword, Pan dodged it and struck for Hook's chest. Their spar continued on while Hook's thoughts ran in his mind.

_This is it. _

Hook turned to the right as Pan charged with the knife. Hook turned back around to face Pan.

_His weakness._

Hook flew around the masts with Pan on the other side. They watched eachother as the white cloth blew before them.

"I know what you are!" Hook laughed while they circled the masts.

"I am the best there ever was!" Peter laughed back.

"You are a tragedy!" Hook smiled, anticipating the end of the fight.

"Me?! Tragic?!" Peter laughed once again, twirling the knife in his hand. He fly forward in between the masts, ready to strike Hook.

"She was leaving you Pan." Hook said with a smile. Peter paused as he stood in betwen the masts, feeling himself listening to Hook's words as he spoke his inner thoughts. "Your Remi. Was leaving you." Hook now twirled Peter in large circles. Peter stood in the same spot, speechless and at loss of words. He was twirling in a sea of secrets as Hook spoke them all to him, as if to tell his own story. The sky behind them turned to a shade of the deepest and most disheartening plum colored wine.

"Why should she stay?" Hook said once again. Peter looked down at Remi who now fought with a pirate with a smile on her face as she twirled and moved her knife. "What do you have to offer." Hook continued.

Peter looked up at Hook and yelped as he blocked the sudden blow that Hook struck.

"You are incomplete!" Hook yelled. "She'd rather grow up than to stay with you!"

Peter gritted his teeth and watched Hook circle him once again.

"Let us now take a peep into the future!" Hook watched the helpless Pan happily. "She is in her house. The window is shut."

Peter tightened his grip and charged at Hook with his knife. "I'll open it!" Hook blocked it with his sword. And they were face to face, pushing their weapon against the other.

"I'm afraid it's barred." Hook said sympathetically.

"I'll call out her name!" Peter continued as he pushed his weapon forcefully against Hook's.

"She can't hear you." Hook pushed back.

"No." Peter felt himself grow weak.

"She can't see you." Hook smiled.

"Remi!" Peter yelled, getting lost in the place where he was in.

"She's forgotten all about you!" Hook said threw his teeth.

"No! Please! Stop it!" Peter felt that his arms could no longer hold on his knife.

"And what is this I see? There is another in you're place. He is called. Husband." Hook said and concluded in a final blow to Peter's head, missing it slightly. Peter's hat fell into the ocean as he landed on the Jolly Roger, lifeless but breathing. The children and pirates stopped. Remi dropped her sword and turned around at peter who looked at her with eyes she had never seen. abandoned and impossible.

Million Voices- Wyclef Jean in piano Beginning- just melody

Peter looked back up at the sky which was now pitch black. Blood dripped from Peter's forehead and Hook smiled as each drop fell. The captain stood in front of Peter and nodded his head at the pirate behind Remi who grabbed her arms tightly, making sure she would not go away. The other pirates took advantage of the baffled lost children and held them with their arm around their neck. They all watched Peter and the captain who stood with a grin of satisfaction.

"You will die alone." Hook put his sword to Pan's cheek and tilted his head at Remi. "And unloved."

"Unloved." The pirate behind Remi grinned and held her chin, forcefully making her face Peter. She blinked while droplets of tears fell from her eyes, Peter watched her with a face as still as ice, a face that made Remi wonder if he could even see her. Would he feel her. Hook put his hand behind Remi and pushed her down to the floor next to Peter.

Remi turned her head to Peter who looked at the sky. Christabelle flew towards the two and covered them in fairy dust in a panic.

Hook grabbed Christabelle and whispered in a fake sympathetic voice. "No happy thoughts." He threw the fairy at Mr. Smee who took him, tightly but gently holding CHristabelle so he would not escape.

"Peter." Remi said in a whisper.

Hook put his sword to Peter's chest. Remi grabbed it.

"No!" Remi said while tears fell from her eyes.

Hook pried her hands off his sword. He grinned. "Silence all for Remi's farewell."

"Peter." Remi said again, lifting herself up slightly, enough so she could see his face. "I am sorry I had decided to grow up." Peter still watched the sky. "I didn't mean to leave you. But. This is yours." She straightened her back.

Hook grabbed Remi's arm and pulled her up to him, making sure she would not give Pan anything that would help him escape his wonderful plan.

"Tis just a thimble." Remi looked at Hook, who laughed as he slowly let go of her wrist.

"How like a girl." Hook head an echo of his laughter among the pirates. "By all means, my beauty, give Peter Pan you're precious thimble."

The lost children watched the two as Remi sat next to Peter.

"This belongs to you." Remi drew herself on top of Peter, seeing his eyes watch her's. "And always will." Peter watched her put her hand at the side of his face. She closed her eyes and felt his breathing against her nose. She leaned in as she slowly felt her lips touch his.

Hook watched astonished, not realizing he lost grip of his sword. The lost children stared with their mouth agape.

Peter Pan movie background music Climax

Remi released his face and backed away slowly.

"That was no thimble." The twins said in unison.

"That was a kiss." Slightly said with a smile, feeling the pirate slowly release him.

Peter felt himself surge with life as blood rushed threw his young body while a smile slowly progressed to appear on his face.

He felt a fire collect within him from flames of the night at the fairy dance, or the day he received Remi's thimble, and the times he spent confused about love form together to complete a burning sensation that could only be described as warm and loved. He also felt a strong power waiting to burst within him, he held it back, being able to only release a wide and anxious smile that Hook watched mystically.

"Pan?" Hook watched Peter as the glow of the flame surrounded him. "You're pink.."

"This is a powerful thing." Dot backed away.

Peter could no longer hold his power and released it with a bursting yell that threw Hook back.

Remi laughed as she held herself to the ground, blocking her ears as the lost children did.

Peter flew up in the air as a rocket, and felt a sense of purity and love release within him as he reached the sky. He sighed happily, closing his eyes and slowly falling back down with a smile. He remembered the fight and grabbed two swords from the ground as he reached the Jolly Roger. The lost children cheered as they watched Peter throw one of the swords at Hook and resume a fighting stance that made Hook fear once again of his end.

Hook snarled, feeling the pain of his brilliant plan failed strike him deeply. All he had now was his sword and his Hook, he stood strong, praying that his strength and swordsmanship would be enough to beat Peter Pan.

"You know this was all a dream, don't you? When you wake up you'll be lonely Peter Pan. You're a self obsessed boy with no family. You don't understand half the things said to you and your only friends are boy's with pitiful costumes."

Hook flew up to the sky with Peter flying up in the air with a serious façade.

Peter reached into his side pocket and took out the thimble and black yarn that he had kept with him since Remi had given it to him.

He looked at it and rested his eyes in a sympathetic matter and put it back in his pocket. "You're wrong Hook." He said confidently.

"Then how is it that she came to me… Instead of you." Hook smiled.

Peter looked down at her as she jumped over a pirate who charged at her with a happy smile. "Remi… I can't help but protect her every time she's in trouble but let her struggle because I'm afaid to show how I feel.. And I can't help but feel worried when she's not by my side. " He looked back at Hook with a confident smile. "So it's simple. She needs me. And not you." He winked.

Hook roared as his hoarse voice escaped through his gritted teeth, he raised his sword and struck Peter. Pan raised his sword to block his blow with a confident smile on his face.

"Is that the best you got?" Peter spoke face to face with Hook while they pressed their blades against each other.

"Not even half." Hook clenched his jaw.

"Good." Peter smiled as he twirled his sword around Hook's, making the captain do summersaults in the air. Hook groaned as he twirled. The lost children looked up and laughed.

"Cap'n!" Mr. Smee yelled up in the air.

Hook kicked back. "Humiliate me?!"

"Again?" Peter said with a smile as he cut the belt on Hook's pants, making them slide down his legs. Hook grabbed them as his cheeks beat red.

The lost children looked up while the pirates forced their laughs back down their throat.

Hook felt his flight weaken. He struggled to get back up but feared how he almost fell.

"No Happy thoughts." Peter copied Hook's words.

Hook snarled. "That is the least of your worries Pan."

Peter twirled up in the air with his knife and put his knife behind Hook. "No?" Peter smiled. "You are, alone!"

"Alone!" Slightly copied.

Peter pushed Hook's hat forcuflly into his head. "Old!"

"Old!" Dot jumped up.

"Done for." Remi looked up at Hook with a smile.

"Old! Alone! Done for!" The lost children repeated while Hook felt the words burn him. He started to lose control of his flight. Peter flew up to the mast with his arms folded.

"Old! Alone! Done for!" The lost children repeated again.

"No!" Hook yelled as the crocodile emerged from the waters, ready to swallow the captain to his death. "Smee!"

Mr. Smee looked up with eyes that would occasionally appear when the captain's voice revealed t o be as fearful and daunting as that.

"Yes cap'n!?" Smee said.

"Give me the fairy in your hands!" Hook pointed at Christabelle who stayed caged between Smee's finges..

The lost children watched Mr. Smee who battled with his conscience, feeling his hands slip away to let go of the fairy but he kept it with him still.

Smee took a deep breath. "No cap'n."

"What!? Mr. Smee! Hand me that fairy or you will walk the plank!" Hook yelled louder, feeling his flight weaken slowly. The crocodile snapped once more, getting a taste of the captain's boot.

"Not this time cap'n." Smee smiled, saluting Hook.

Hook yelled loudly through his teeth and tried a different approach. "No! Happy thoughts happy thoughts!" Hook said to himself. "Um.. Cutting! Slicing! Bruising! Killing!"

"Old! Alone! Done for!" The lost children cheered once again. "Old! Alone! Done for!"

Peter raised his knife downwards, the lost children stopped cheering. A silence overcame the jolly roger while the crocodile.

Hook sighed. "Old… Alone…" Hook crossed his arms. "Done for." He fell into the crocodile's mouth, who swallowed him whole.

The lost children cheered and ran in circles with one another.

"We defeated Hook!" They all said at once, throwing their hats in the air.

"Silence all you spineless pitiful idiots!" Hooks voice yelled from behind above.

The lost children looked up.

"Or I'll cast anchor on you." Peter stood behind them with his hands on his hips with a smile. The lost children cheered once again. Peter walked through the cheering children and walked up the velvet steps. Remi broke through the crowd and stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Where are we off to captain?" Remi smiled, both hands on the railings of the steps.

Peter looked at her and smiled back. "My Home."

"And where could that be?" Remi played.

"Wherever _your _home is." Peter smiled warmly, feeling the relationship between them reach a conclusion of love.

A day in never land was always a day of fun and warmth as well as friendship. And a day it was, during a season of laughter that would exist till the ends of the earth and time was of no use. No one knew how long it had been since the day Hook was gone and it didn't matter.

"So I had this new idea!" Remi entered the fortress with a wide smile. Her costume had evolved through time to the same green dress but together with sleeves that dangled from her arms with patterns of flowers painted on the fabric.

"Oh really, what is it?" Peter followed close behind, his outfit as well had evolved as the same outfit together with a brown vest and brown cloth around his wrist.

"Hey no business during dinner." Emily laughed, her outfit had developed, adding two orange and red belts coming down from her waist as well as beaded ear rings hanging down lightly from her ear lobes.

"Where's dinner?!" Rufio shrugged and pointed at the empty table, receiving a knock on the head from Emily. He had an orange bandana around his for head. "Smee! Hurry up with the food!"

Smee hurried out from the kitchen, holding a plate of roasted turkey. "The food's ready!" He smiled.

"Yay!" Remi jumped up with the fist in the air.

"Finally." Weed, with an orange turtle neck, appeared from the table, groaning of hunger while Flip slept in a hammock. Slightly stood next to Flip, poking her with a stick playfully.

Tootles enjoyably chased Dot, who cut her hair down to her shoulders. Olly at next to Nibs who gave her a kiss on the cheek with a dark roseate shade of red over his cheeks. The twins made faces with one another, laughing at each other.

"I'm starved!" Remi stood up, Christabelle flying around her in agreement.

Peter pulled her down to the chair with his hand around her waist he blushed as he let go of her,

scratching his head while he exchanged smiles with Remi.

Remi looked back at the table and wined when she had realized how everyone had taken almost half the food. "Hey! Dot! Give me that chicken!"

"No! Get your own!" Dot cried as she fought for her chicken.

"Then Slightly! Your bread!" Remi fought with tears in her eyes.

"Its not my fault you were too busy watching peter!" Slightly held her head, making sure she wouldn't come near.

Their laughs continued throughout the entire dinner and the adventure of captain hook was over but the end was just the beginning. Because more adventures would follow and their memories would grow. Together with the memories of waterfalls and weapons, Indians and mermaids, fortresses and fur curtains, melon sunsets and finding weaknesses, kisses and thimbles, friendships and love. And these memories will last forever and be told throughout eternity.

For all children grow up, except two.


End file.
